ORCS and ELVES
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Esta es una historia de fantasía peculiar, aquí los protagonistas son los Orcos, mas específicamente, Gajeel es un Orco, hijo de un general muy reconocido en su tribu. Esta es su vida durante la "Gran Guerra Mágica", esta es su vida junto a sus amigos y lo mas importante, esta es su vida junto a una pequeña Elfa de ojos color Miel
1. Chapter 1

**No he tenido tiempo para nada y realmente cierta historia no me gustaba como iba ni nada parecido…. Así que me vi en la necesidad de borrarla, lo lamento.**

 **Por lo demás, mientras trato de reorganizar mis ideas para los proyectos que tengo pensado continuar, les dejo esta historia que podría :3**

 **Espero que desfruten esta cosa rara…**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **ORCS and ELVES**

El escenario era el típico en una historia de fantasía, ósea ambiente medieval con seres mágicos correteando junto a los humanos y los cuales por alguna razón habían declarado la guerra a dichos seres místicos.

¿Por qué?, pues no lo sé, será lo típico de: _"Los Humanos temen a lo que no pueden comprender"_ o tal vez sea aburrimiento que tienen al ser tan numerosos. Pero bueno, dejémonos de divagar y describamos un poco más este mundo y veamos cuál de todas estas razas es la que nos importa en esta ocasión. Siendo honestos he visto que ya hay muchas centradas en los humanos o hasta en los **Hobbits** , pero los pobres Orcos no tienen apenas cuentos propios, me imagino que será por su mala fama, pues por si no lo saben, los Orcos son famosos a nivel mundial por su…. _ejem_ , "aprecio" hacia el cuerpo de las hembras de cualquier especie, sin importar la edad.

Es decir, de forma brusca y sin sutileza, los Orcos tienen famas de ser criaturas que disfrutan de abusar a las mujeres de otras especies, llegando a gozar como si fuese un regalo celestial el solo hecho de poder romper la mente de una mujer con sus actos sexuales tan violentos y poco ortodoxos. Esto no es tanto culpa de ellos, pues es parte de su naturaleza y se podría decir que es algo así como su _maldición,_ a lo que me refiero es que los Orcos como especie son el resultado de una unión entre el Dios de la Guerra **Tyr** y la Diosa de la Fertilidad y la Belleza **Freya,** y aunque la palabra _"unión"_ es ponerlo en buenos términos, ya que **Tyr** secuestro a **Freya** al ver su belleza y la violo, no solo una vez, sino varias veces por varias semanas hasta que llego el día en que **Tyr** se cansó de ella y la devolvió a su lugar.

Luego de sufrir todo ese abuso, la pobre de **Freya** descubrió que estaba embarazada, la diosa temió por su vida al enterarse de ello, ya que le aterraba la sola idea de que en su interior estuviese creciendo un ser tan desagradable y hambriento de poder y sangre como el que la violo. Pero pese a ese miedo, ella conservo a aquella nueva forma de vida dentro de ella, ya que además de ser la Diosa de la Fertilidad, ella también era la Diosa del Amor y por ello le costaba odiar a ese ser que crecía en su vientre, todo lo contrario, **Freya** amaba la sensación de estar generando nueva vida y todos los días contemplaba su vientre con cariño.

Finalmente llego el día y esta dio a luz a su bebe, este era bastante grande para su edad, llegando a medir lo que mediría un niño normal a los cinco años de edad, con bracitos y piernas ya algo tonificados, en su boca **Freya** pudo ver colmillos bastante largos como de un animal carnívoro, cosa que hizo temblar a la Diosa ya que pudo ver que su pequeño era muy parecido a su padre, pero cuando el niño abrió los ojos la Diosa sintió como su corazón se llenaba de amor, ya que vio **Inocencia y Pureza** , algo que su Padre jamás había tenido en su vida. El niño fue nombrado **"Acnologia"** y fue criado por su madre en secreto, ya que esta no quería llamar la atención de **Tyr** por temor de que este último se lo lleve lejos a la guerra y lo vuelva en algo como él.

Pero pese a sus buenas intenciones la Diosa no logro ver que su hijo ya tenía cierta parte de su Padre, y no me refiero únicamente a su fuerza y físico, sino también a su lujuria. A los doce años el Joven ya tenía la altura de un adolecente promedio de veinte, y ya tenía un físico envidiable aun sin hacer ejercicio, esto era parte de su genética, ya que él debía estar listo siempre para la pelea. En la piel del joven surgieron además algunas marcas tribales parecidas a tatuajes, estos parecían llamas negras y estas se extendían por su pecho, brazos y espalda pero pese a todos esos cambios su Madre lo veía aun como siempre. Era ese amor incondicional que confundía a **Acnologia,** y justamente ese amor era la causa de su lujuria, ya que con el paso del tiempo el Joven empezó a fijarse más y más en el cuerpo de su progenitora, hasta llegar el punto de desear tenerla solo para él **;** dicha obsesión desemboco finalmente en el propio **Acnologia** violando a su Madre al cumplir los trece años.

Luego de ese incidente **Freya** abandono a su pequeño, este último no entendía lo que había hecho mal, ya que para el todo aquello fue algo placentero, por lo que este simplemente creyó que su Madre ya no lo amaba más y por eso mismo el joven Acnologia emprendió un viaje, en búsqueda de un nuevo hogar.

En su viaje este se encontró con seres extraños, pero principalmente con mujeres, este niño con cuerpo de hombre las confundió con su progenitora y por esto mismo el las violo, mientras que las pobres rogaban para que él se detenga ya que ellas no sabían de lo que él hablaba, pero el niño no hizo caso e hizo cuanto quiso con ellas, llegando a matar a la gente que trataba de alejarlo de ellas.

Ese camino de muerte atrajo la atención de **Tyr,** y este al instante reconoció que aquel ser era su hijo. El Dios de la Guerra estaba maravillado por el poder y la ferocidad que presentaba su retoño, llegando a ver como el masacraba a toda una villa solo para poder tomar a una joven doncella y quitar su pureza en un acto bastante de pura lujuria.

Así el Dios **Tyr** entreno a su hijo en el arte de la Guerra e hizo crecer así su poder, pero no solo eso, **Tyr** también hizo crecer de forma inconsciente el apetito sexual de su hijo, siendo que este se volvió más voraz en cuanto a mujeres, tomando ya no solo a una, sino a dos o más, e incluso llegando a extender su gusto a otros géneros. El Dios rápidamente descubrió lo que le pasaba a su hijo, siendo que la sangre de la Diosa de la Fertilidad le daba la necesidad de procrear y aparearse con cuanta mujer se le cruce en frente, y no solo eso, el Dios además descubrió que la saliva y demás fluidos corporales de su hijo tenían un efecto sugestivo y afrodisiaco en los demás, por lo que las mujeres y demás seres que cayeron ante su cuerpo se volvieron sus felices esclavos, aun si esas mujeres eran casadas estas ya no sentían nada más que un deseo inagotable por **Acnologia**.

Pero eso no era todo, para la sorpresa de **Tyr** las mujeres que fueron violadas por su hijo dieron a luz a los engendros que fueron fruto de aquel acto, estos eran de distintas formas, color de piel, de pelo y físico, pero en general presentaban rasgos iguales como la altura y las marcas tribales. Fue así como surgió la raza de guerreros más numerosa de esa parte del mundo, los llamados _"Orcos"_ o en caso de algunas otras culturas: _"Demonios"._

Pasaron los siglos y los Orcos incrementaron en cuanto a poder y numero. Siendo que ahora están a la par que los Humanos en cuanto a poder militar, siendo por eso que varios humanos los tienen como aliados en momentos de guerra.

 **Y así con el trasfondo ya relatado es hora de empezar esta historia…**

El año y la fecha son desconocidos, se podría decir que ya pasaron 16 años desde que inicio la **Gran Guerra Mágica** entre humanos y bestias, pero con exactitud no se puede decir en qué año se encuentran.

Los Orcos habían alcanzado un grado de organización bastante superior con el paso de los siglos, dejando de lado el seguir órdenes de un Dios Corrupto, para formar su propio reino, con reglas, y todo. El Rey era el Orco con más experiencia militar y mayor número de batallas ganadas a lo largo de su vida, la Reina por lo general era la Hembra más fuerte del grupo y no solo eso, sino que era la más lista y poseedora de una paciencia necesaria para poder gobernar una tribu llena de patanes sedientos de sangre, luego en cuanto a fe y religión los Orcos tenían el mito de **Acnologia** , el llamado _"Dios del Apocalipsis"_ debido a las batallas que este gano en vida, siendo además que según los Antiguos **, Acnologia** sería el encargado de Iniciar el **Ragnarok** y por lo cual, será el que termine la guerra dándole la muerte a los Humanos.

Pero al parecer aún falta para el regreso de **Dios** , por lo que los Orcos continúan su lucha en su nombre.

 **Cerca de Dark Forest, a 50Km de Magnolia.**

-Señor…. ¿este no es un territorio gobernado por Orcos?- pregunto un joven soldado atemorizado, su superior y algunos soldados más experimentados soltaron una pequeña carcajada ante la incredulidad del novato.

-Realmente dudo que los Orcos sean tan estúpidos como para acercarse tanto a la Capital del Imperio Humano- contesto el Capitán del Escuadrón con una sonrisa cargada de confianza.

-Y yo dudaba que los humanos pudieran superar su nivel de estupidez, pero al parecer todo es posible- dijo una voz grave que surgía de una las tiendas que tenían los soldados para dormir, de allí salieron disparados los cuerpos inconscientes de dos soldados, ambos con un ojo morado y con sangre saliendo de su cabeza. De la tienda surgió entonces un hombre increíblemente alto, tanto que uno pensaría que es imposible que la tienda pueda cubrirlo a totalidad, este era de piel ligeramente oscura, con un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido para la batalla, ósea con brazos anchos y piernas de las mismas características, el cabello de la criatura era largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura, el ser sonrió al ver el miedo en la cara de aquellos hombres, esto hizo visible los largos colmillos que estaban en su boca, los cuales parecían capaces de arrancar un brazo humano con facilidad.

La imponente criatura se paraba erguido con un gigantesco maso o "bate" hecho de acero puro el cual tenía algunos picos en la punta, esa no era su única arma, ya que en su única prenda, la cual era algo así como algún tipo de ropa interior hecha a mano a partir de un cuero bastante duro y de color negro, se encontraba una cuchilla que en manos humanas seria del tamaño de un machete, pero que entre las grandes y esperas manos de la criatura esta era una simple navaja. La criatura se paró mirando al grupo de _"elite"_ que lo rodeaba, dejando que sus ojos rojos escanearan la escena y percibiendo por su nariz el miedo que sentían aquellas personas.

En el pecho de la criatura apareció un tatuaje color negro, que era igual al que tenían los demás Orcos, ósea, un patrón similar a unas llamas negras que rodeaban el tórax y los hombros, en los brazos de aquel guerreros también surgieron aquellas marcas negras y en la cara apareció algo parecido a la pintura o camuflaje que usan algunas tribus guerreras.

- **TENGAN CUIDADO, CUANDO ESTAS COSAS SE CUBREN CON ESAS MARCAS SIGNIFICA QUE VAN A ATACAR!** \- grito el Capitán de aquel grupo desenfundando su espada, a lo que el Orco simplemente respondió ensanchando su sonrisa.

 **-5 Minutos Después-**

Una Pantera Negra surgió de entre la oscuridad de **Dark Forest** , esta se dirigió directamente a lo que quedaba del campamento enemigo, a medida que esta se acercaba la forma de aquel felino tomo rasgos más humanoides, parándose en dos patas mientras que estas amentaban su tamaño hasta tener la forma de dos piernas humanas bastante tonificadas, el resto del cuerpo recibió el mismo tipo de cambio, volviéndose en cuestión de segundos en un hombre tan o más imponente que el Orco que se encontraba ante él.

-Tardaste mucho- gruño el Orco que estaba sentado en el suelo viendo como los cuerpos humanos ardían en el fuego que él había creado anteriormente, la Pantera simplemente soltó un _"tch_ " y se acercó a su amigo.

-Me estaba encargando del otro grupo que estaba en camino hacia aquí….de nada- murmuro el sujeto mientras recogía algo de ropa que su amigo le había dejado tan _"amablemente"._

-¿Qué?, ¿quieres que te aplauda por tu esfuerzo, Lily?-dijo sarcásticamente el Orco.

-Vete a la mierda Gajeel, eso quiero que hagas- respondió Lily haciendo reír a su amigo, una vez el hombre pantera se colocó los pantalones este se acercó a Gajeel- ¿y ahora que hacemos?.

-Debemos esperar al resto para poder volver finalmente a casa, la frontera está segura y por lo último que escuche los demás lograron hacer un trato con los Gigantes, así que solo faltaría ir a buscar suministros a **Midtown-** respondió el Orco mientras arrojaba el resto de la ropa sin usar al fuego, Lily simplemente asintió y se sentó al lado de su compañero.

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Como notaran me encanta escribir historias de fantasía, asi que espero que les guste esta cosa :p**

 **Por cierto, esto puede que a futuro pase a Calificación M por algún momento picante que hare a futuro…pero veremos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me encanta escribir este tipo de historias, espero hacerla corta para evitar dejarla estancada xD**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **ORCS and ELVES**

 **Capítulo 2: My Family**

El sol surgía perezosamente de entre las colinas, dándole nuevamente luz y calor a la paradera y a todos sus habitantes; entre los cuales podemos identificar a un Orco dormido mientras que su alado se encontraba un imponente ser medo hombre medio animal, el cual hacia guardia.

El susodicho se levantó mientras estiraba los brazos de forma casi similar a la de un gato cuando se despierta de una siesta, este se lamio un poco el pelaje de su brazo y luego simplemente se quedó observando el paisaje con una sonrisa.

- _Hoy será un día hermoso, de esos que son tan raros últimamente-_ pensó Lily mientras aspiraba el aroma a flores silvestres y a pasto ligeramente húmedo por el roció, el Hombre Pantera apretó la mandíbula ligeramente mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían ante este aroma que era tan familiar, y a su vez, tan lejano- _Mierda_ \- murmuro este mientras se limpiaba la lagrima pasajera que atentaba a salir de su ojo.

- _Son en días como estos que me pongo nostálgico, recordando las cosas que tuve alguna vez y las cosas que no voy a ser capaz de conseguir_ \- pensó el felino mientras se sentaba en el pasto, tratando de atesorar lo máximo posible aquella escena del Sol alumbrando todo el paisaje, Lily estaba tan enfocado en la vista que se olvidó que no estaba solo en esos momentos, hasta que alguien se dejó caer a su lado, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa.

-Gihihi- se rio Gajeel a su forma tan particular al ver aquella reacción de su amigo- Se supone que estas de guardia Lily, no deberías distraerte así gihihi- agrego el orco mientras que su amigo se sentaba nuevamente.

- _Idiota_ \- murmuro el Hombre Pantera ligeramente irritado

Gajeel finalmente calmo su risa y simplemente acompaño a su amigo a admirar el ambiente ante él, los dos en silencio, ya que no había necesidad de hacer o decir nada.

-Nosotros somos y siempre seremos tu familia- dijo el Orco en voz alta, Lily alzo una ceja de forma interrogante ante estas palabras- Sé que te sigue doliendo tu perdida, no soy estúpido Lily- agrego Gajeel sin mirar a su amigo a los ojos, este último sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta ante estas palabras- No te pido que olvides a tu familia ni a tu tribu, solo que no te ahogues solo pensando en lo que no tienes, después de todo… nos tienes a nosotros gihihi- agrego el Orco de cabello negro con una pequeña carcajada al final, la cual fue acompañada por la risa de su amigo.

-Pues mira tú…jamás hubiera esperado escuchar palabras tan inteligentes saliendo de tu boca- dijo Lily mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo, apretándolo en un abrazo amigable- Gihihi supongo que ahora quieres que llore en tu hombro o algo- agrego Lily sin perder la sonrisa, pero Gajeel pudo sentir que aquel aire de tristeza en su tono de voz finalmente desapareció.

-No seas marica, Lily- dijo el Orco ensanchando su sonrisa

- _¿Se van a besar o algo?_ \- murmuro una voz a espadas de los dos amigos, estos dos rápidamente voltearon la mirada para ver las caras sonrientes de sus amigos miembros de su Tribu, el que había hecho aquella pregunta era un joven Orco de cabello corto y ligeramente rosa que era de menor tamaño y masa muscular que el resto, pero que eso no los confié, el joven tenía una mirada de fiera determinación en sus ojos café, aunque ahora esa determinación era sustituida por una mirada burlona- Oh mierda, arruine su momento- agrego este cubriéndose la boca para tratar de parecer apenado, cosa que se ganó la risa de los demás orcos y la ira de Gajeel.

- **Hey Hey** _ **Curry**_ **Parlante cierra la puta boca antes que de que te la rompa**!- grito Gajeel levantadose para ir hacia su amigo, este último soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego chocar sus puños en una clara señal de _"ven idiota, estoy listo"_. El Orco de cabello negro no dudo y se lanzó hacia su amigo, el cual lo recibió con sus puños preparados.

-Y aquí empiezan… ¿es demasiado pedir un poco de paz? –dijo el líder del grupo de Orcos, uno de los hombres más poderosos de la tribu de Guerreros, hijo de un Traidor y Nieto del Gran Sabio que lidera la Aldea, poseedor de un físico envidiable aun entre los suyos, con cabello rubio cual oro y un cuerpo esculpido por las batallas, lleno de heridas sanadas que dejan ver su rango y poder. El futuro Rey de la Tribu de Orcos, Laxus -¿Los detengo?- pregunto el líder del grupo a Lily, este sonrió amigablemente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que le dio a entender que los dejara un rato, el rubio soltó un suspiro y dejo en paz al par de tontos.

Laxus observo los restos el pobre grupo de soldados que había sido víctima de Gajeel , este vio un pedazo de tela entre las cenizas que no se había quemado completamente. La tela en si no mostraba mucho, solo un símbolo medio quemado, pero el rubio pudo reconocer que símbolo era una cruz, tradicional entre los humanos creyentes de su Dios Cristiano, pero con el agregado de otra línea justo debajo de la primera en el centro de la misma cruz. Dicha cruz estaba rodeada por algo parecido a un racimo de espinas con puntas roja y la cual surgía de la boca de un cráneo humano que estaba sobre la cruz con la boca abierta.

- _Soldados de la_ _ **Inquisición**_ **-** murmuro Laxus recordando las veces que el mismo había visto ese escudo en las espaldas de otros soldados del Imperio Humano. El Orco de melena rubia, que le llegaba ligeramente hasta los hombros, apretó aquella tela con fuerza en su puño para luego terminar de destrozarla, para evitar dejar pruebas de que ese grupo estuvo allí- _¿Qué hacían esos tontos tan cerca del inicio del territorio de las_ _ **"Bestias Mágicas"**_ _?_ \- se cuestión el futuro Rey mientras se frotaba su barbilla, intrigado de lo que eso podría significar. Los demás Orcos se tomaban su tiempo para descansar y charlar un poco con Lily, más que nada los jóvenes cadetes que adoraban escuchar sobre sus historias en algunas de las múltiples batallas en las cual él había tomado lugar, y otro obviamente estaban viendo la pelea de Gajeel y Natsu.

 _-¿Quién crees que gane ahora?-_ murmuro un Orco de cabellera blanca y el cual era el más grande físicamente del grupo, este era Elfman , conocido en la batalla como _"La Bestia"_ o _"El Gigante",_ él era el fruto de una de las múltiples relaciones de un Orco llamado _"Eskol"_ , el cual era conocido por masacrar ejércitos y civilizaciones enteras con una ferocidad digna de un animal, es más, una de sus características más notorias era que él no sabía hablar, por lo que su única forma de expresarse era mediante gruñidos o aullidos como si fuese algún lobo **(de ahí el nombre).**

Más allá de su ferocidad al momento de la lucha, también fue conocido por adorar enormemente a las mujeres, de cualquier especie, siendo que al día de hoy se han confirmado más de cincuenta nacimiento de pequeños retoños de dicho guerrero. Siendo Elfman el hijo de la relación que tuvo con una **Amazona**.

-Yo le voy al Idiota Pirómano- dijo un joven Orco con un físico ligeramente parecido al de Natsu, pero con los hombros algo más anchos. Este era el hijo de una Gigante de Hielo y _"Silver",_ uno de los únicos Orcos conocidos con la capacidad de utilizar magia y alquimia en la Tribu. Desde pequeño el joven, llamado Grey, fue capaz de utilizar magia de hielo y cubrir su cuerpo con dicho elemento gracias a los genes de su progenitora, lo cual tal vez explicaba su constante rivalidad con el Joven Natsu, el cual era el hijo de **Ignell** , el segundo general de la Tribu de los Orcos del Sur, siendo el consejero del Rey y además el amante de la Diosa y Reina del **Helheim, Hela.**

 **-** Aunque me encante la idea de ver como apuestan a expensas de mi Hermano, temo que voy a tener que arruinar su diversión- dijo un joven con una voz muy suave como para ser un Orco, este era el más pequeño tal vez del grupo, pero también era el que tenía aspecto más sabio y reservado del grupo, y que pese a no tener los músculos que tenían varios, aun así liberaba un aire atemorizante y siniestro- **Natsu, detente ahora, no tenemos tiempo para jugar**!- dijo el joven levantando la voz en un tono similar al que usaría un padre para llamar a su hijo, sin embargo su hermano estaba muy concentrado lanzando puñetazos hacia su rival, el cual esquivaba los golpes de Natsu ya que él sabía que al ser hijo de **Hela** el joven podía incendiar las cosas que impactaban con sus puños casi al instante, por eso el usaba guantes en todo momento.

-Uy uy uy, Zeref me parece que no te escucho- dijo burlonamente Grey, esto se ganó la risa de alguno de los demás Orcos, y además se ganó la frustración de Zeref.

-Oye Curry, tu hermano te está regañando, ve a ver que quiere- dijo Gajeel agarrando el brazo de Natsu para luego arrojarlo hacia su hermano, Zeref no se movió de su sitio, este simplemente levanto la mano derecha a la par que esta misma era cubierta por un tatuaje rojo con líneas negras y en un instante una mano gigante de color negro surgió del suelo y atrapo al joven Orco.

-Muy gracioso Gajeel, enserio- dijo Zeref con un tono sarcástico mientras que su hermano luchaba para salir de aquella mano gigante, el hermano mayor frunció el ceño y mientras que la mano sujetaba a su hermano este se acercó y le dio un coscorrón- Que sea la última vez que me ignoras solo para de pelear con tus amigos- dijo el joven de pelo negro para luego librar a su hermano de las garras de su _"invocación"-_ Gracias Mama!- dijo el Joven sonriendo a la mano oscura que surgía del suelo, esta hizo una señal de _"todo bien"_ y se fue.

-Ouch…. Zeref ¿era necesario llamar a Mama?- se quejó el joven de cabello de salmón mientras se frotaba la cabeza, su hermano mayor no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por él, ya que aunque Natsu era físicamente más grande que Zeref, porque el joven recibió gran parte de los genes de su padre, aun así Natsu siempre se las arreglaba para parecer como un niño ante los ojos de su hermano. El joven de cabello negro le dio una sonrisa a su hermano en forma de disculpa para luego revolver su cabello.

-Eres un niño, Natsu- dijo Gajeel en tono de burla solo para recibir un golpe por parte de Lily.

- **Muy bien Idiotas, ya nos divertimos demasiado, es hora de partir hacia Midtown para poder volver de una vez por todas a la tribu… ya estoy cansado de tener que dormir rodeado de puro idiota ruidoso** \- grito Laxus para llamar la atención de su grupo, nadie se atrevió de decir algo en contra de las palabras de su líder ya que sabían cómo era el Rubio en su momento de _"Líder Firme pero Justo"._

Los Orcos recogieron sus cosas y se adentraron al **Dark Forest** con la esperanza de poder llegar antes del atardecer al Mercado más grande y lucrativo que poseían las criaturas magias, Midtown. Laxus sin embargo no pudo evitar voltear la mirada hacia el lugar donde estuvo alguna vez un campamento enemigo instalado, sintiendo un ligero viento frio que recorría su cuello, el líder de los orcos sabía que ese frio era un augurio de la Muerte misma.

- _La Inquisición-_ pensó Laxus nuevamente mientras apretaba los puños sin detener el paso…

Luego de una hora reloj de caminata finalmente llegaron a su objetivo:

 **MIDTOWN**

El Mercado más grande que tenían los ejércitos que peleaban contra el bando humano, donde cada especie se encargaba de traer diferentes tipos de mercadería, desde armas y armaduras, hasta esclavos o mujeres para los guerreros cansados que necesitaban un poco de compañía.

Aunque el _"Town"_ este en el nombre del mercado, este no era en si una cuidad, ya que los únicos que tenían autorización de vivir allí eran los mercaderes y algún familiar de ellos. Y en sí, Midtown no era más que una calle que se extendía hasta donde la vista era capaz de llegar, rodeada por negocios de todo tipo, y por sobre el cual se encontraba una carpa multicolor que rodeaba enteramente el lugar, con un agujero en el centro de la misma, el cual dejaba ver perfectamente una parte del cielo. Dicha carpa tenía algunos sellos, unos papeles de un tamaño considerable que tenían letras antiguas, colgados en las cuatro puntas de dicha carpa; estos sellos tenían 2 funciones: los del Norte y el Sur tenían un conjuro para evitar que los ladrones puedan escapar con mercadería robada, y las del Este y Oeste cancelaban la magia dentro del mercado, ya que el Mercado en si era un lugar neutral más allá de que su principal objetivo eran los Seres Mágicos.

Los Orcos vieron desde lejos aquella gigantesca carpa multicolor, fue ahí cuando Laxus saco un papel y lo rompió en partes, cada papelito tenía un producto que era requerido en la Tribu, desde comida hasta ropa o armas. Gajeel, Lily, Laxus y Natsu estaban encargados de conseguir las armas, la comida y el alcohol **(esto último a petición del Sabio de la Tribu),** mientras que el grupo de Zeref, Elfman, Grey y el resto iban a buscar la comida, la ropa y demás necesidades básicas requeridas por los suyos.

-Nos reencontraremos aquí en una hora, si terminan sus labores rápidamente entonces les doy permiso de divertirse un poco, pero recuerden… **una hora** \- dijo el líder con un tono fuerte y claro, los demás asintieron y fueron por su parte a buscar todo lo que decía aquella lista.

 **Continuara….**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Al cap siguiente conocerán a Levy! /-3-/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waifu time!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **ORCS and ELVES**

 **Capítulo 3: Elfos**

-Muy bien, tenemos las dagas hechas de Colmillos de Dragones y Garras de **Earth Eaters** , la Carne y la Piel de los **Dodongos** … ¿qué más hace falta?- dijo Laxus mientras observaba las cosas que Natsu y Gajeel cargaban, el Hombre Pantera a su lado saco el pedazo de papel donde tenían anotado todo lo que debían comprar.

-Nos falta el Alcohol para el Viejo-

El líder de los Orcos se paralizo en su lugar, claramente nervioso ante lo que acababa de oír, Lily se movió a su lado y vio que estaba sudando a montones.

-M…Me había olvidado de la bebida para el Abuelo- dijo el Rubio para sí mismo, el Hombre Pantera no parecía comprender el miedo de su compañero, pero parece que Natsu y Gajeel lo entendían a la perfección ya que ellos también se encontraban pálidos al oír aquello.

-H…Hey Laxus, ve a buscar tú el Alcohol para el viejo, tu sabes mejor que nadie cual le gusta…nosotros nos quedamos aquí si quieres- propuso Gajeel de una forma extrañamente respetuosa. Natsu a su lado asintió rápidamente.

- _Esto es demasiado bizarro_ \- pensó Lily viendo que sus amigos se comportaban de una forma tan fuera de su carácter usual.

-Muy bien!... ustedes quédense aquí, vigilen las cosas y no se…hagan lo que quieran siempre y cuando no nos ocasionen problemas- dijo el Líder entrando nuevamente en su faceta usual- eso ultimo va especialmente para ti Natsu- agrego Laxus para luego emprender su búsqueda del líquido favorito de su abuelo, los otros dos orcos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Menos mal- dijeron al unísono, Lily por su parte decidió restarle importancia a aquellos dos y se puso a observar algunos puestos que tenían cerca.

-Oye Lily, nosotros vamos a visitar a los Enanos, ¿vienes?- pregunto Gajeel mirando a su amigo, el Hombre Pantera meneo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en señal de negación, para luego señalar a las armas que tenía ante el en aquel puesto, el Orco de melena negra entendió que su amigo estaba interesado en comprar alguna de aquellas espadas- Muy bien, ten cuidado- dijo Gajeel para luego salir con Natsu hacia el puesto de los Enanos.

Los **Enanos** son una especie interesante, ya que aunque muchos creen que son parientes de los Humanos por su parecido, estos son más bien una especie de mescla entre los **Goblins** , los Humanos y los Orcos. Es decir, son el resultado de años de evolución y cruzas de especies diferentes, hasta llegar a lo que son al día de hoy, una especie orgullosa que vive en las ruinas y túneles subterráneos, conocidos por su tamaño compacto y brazos anchos y musculosos; con ojos hechos para ver en la oscuridad cual gatos y con la suficiente agilidad como para movilizarse en lugares angostos como si nada. Los Enanos son conocidos por su labor de crear armas, y explorar cuevas y/o templos antiguos, siendo por esto que ellos son conocidos por su gran intelecto pese a su aspecto de barbaros, ya que los Enanos conocen un centenar de lenguajes antiguos y son ricos en literatura por los numerosos pergaminos que encontraron y tradujeron de los templos que ellos exploraron en el pasado.

Pero pese a esto, los Enanos no dejan de ser también una especie temible en lo que se refiere a pelear, siendo que estos son conocidos por su ferocidad y férrea determinación, lo cual sumándole su poder físico e inteligencia, les da la capacidad para acabar con ejércitos cien veces más grandes que ellos, ya sean en tamaño o recursos, mediante estrategias bastante creativas.

Incluso los Humanos reconocen abiertamente la superioridad del conocimiento militar de los Enanos, y es por ello que estos los quieren como sus aliados desde hace siglos, pero estos pequeños se niegan, ya que saben que no es favorable para ellos el entrar de lleno en la guerra en cualquiera de los bandos, por lo que estos simplemente se mantienen neutrales.

Los Orcos como especie guerrera han tenido sus disputas con el pueblo de los Enanos en más de una ocasión, pero al día de hoy estas dos tribus comparten un lazo de hermandad muy profundo, la razón de tal acercamiento es algo vaga aun al día de hoy, algunos creen que es por el apoyo que ofrecieron los Orcos a los Enanos en una batalla que tuvo lugar hace varios siglos y otros creen que es debido a la unión de un General Orco y una de las Traductoras Enanas más respetadas en su comunidad.

Pero sea cual sea la razón, estas tribus son ciertamente una de las más unidas que hay en estos tiempos donde la confianza es tan difícil de encontrar.

Ya con esta presentación podemos pasar de lleno al encuentro de Gajeel y Natsu con su amigo, el reconocido vendedor de mujeres hermosas, **Droy McGround.**

- **Pero miren nada más!,** ya decía yo que olía a mierda desde hace rato- dijo el robusto Enano de cabellera negra ligeramente parada hacia arriba, los Orcos sonrieron y saludaron a su amigo. Droy es un enano de cabellera negra y ojos de un color similar, con los brazos cubiertos por bello al igual que su pecho, este era además algo rechoncho que tu típico Enano, ya que a diferencia de sus hermanos este no está acostumbrado a escavar ni a pelear, siendo que su labor era más la de vender su _"mercadería de calidad"_ que la de escavar en busca de oro o ruinas. En cuanto a la ropa de Droy, pues esta era la común en los enanos, la cual consistía en un pantalón de cuero que se aferraba a su dueño gracias a un cinturón con una hebilla de oro con unos signos del lenguaje de los Enanos, y un chaleco sin brazos hecho del mismo material, el cual ligeramente abierto, aunque en este caso era porque la barriga del Enano no dejaba cerrar aquella prenda; luego de eso este no llevaba calzado ya que los de su clase prefieren ir descalzos.

-¿Cómo estas, Duende Embarazado?- dijo Gajeel con una amplia sonrisa, el Enano soltó una sonora carcajada ante el apodo de su amigo, ambos estrecharon sus manos en forma de saludo, Droy luego fue encerrado por Natsu en un abrazo amistoso, el cual en Enano respondió con gusto.

-Es bueno volver a verte amigo, ¿Cómo esta Jet?- pregunto el Orco de cabello de Salmon luego se separarse de su camarada.

-El idiota acaba de salir a comprar comida para las chicas, ya sabes que a nosotros no nos gusta tenerlas con hambre- dijo el Enano con tranquilidad.

-¿Podemos ver a las chicas?, ya echo de menos a Elie y a las otras- dijo Natsu saltando como un niño emocionado, el Orco de cabellera negra soltó un suspiro al ver la actitud tan infantil de su compañero de escuadrón.

-Pues claro que puedes, a las chicas les gusta cuando vienen a visitarlas- dijo Droy señalando a la carpa que estaba a sus espaldas, esta era la más grande del mercado, abarcando varias cuadras a la redonda.

Gajeel y Natsu entraron al negocio de su amigo con sus cosas en mano, dentro de la carpa pudieron ver una gran cantidad de personas, más que nada hombres, de distintas clases sociales y razas mirando atentamente y hablando con algunas de las chicas que se encontraban paradas en frente de algunas pequeñas carpas hechas de una tela más fina que la utilizada para cubrir esa parte del mercado, cada pequeña carpa tenía un color diferente que representaba la especie que contenía dentro.

La Carpa más cerca de la entrada era de color azul, siendo que en esta era donde vivían las **Ninfas** , un tipo de Espíritus de la Naturaleza que normalmente preferían vivir en los pequeños arroyos en el medio del bosque, pero que por la guerra se habían visto en la necesidad de buscar un nuevo hogar, más que nada porque los guerreros que encontraban a las Ninfas salvajes no las trataban muy bien que digamos.

- **Hola Juvia!-** grito el Orco más joven a la tímida Ninja de cabello azul oscuro, esta sonrió ampliamente y luego de disculparse con la persona que estaba hablando se dirigió hacia sus amigos, a los cuales saludo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Gajeel, Natsu ¿Cómo están?, Juvia los extrañaba- dijo la Ninfa de agua refiriéndose a ella misma en tercera persona. Juvia era una joven que a simple vista parecía ser humana, pero habían detalles obvio y sutiles que la diferenciaba de los llamados _"Hijos de Adán",_ uno de estos detalles eran las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, los ojos azul oscuro, las manos cubiertas ligeramente por una suave piel de tonalidad azul cielo que casi hacía creer que estaban cubiertas por un guante de seda. Pero el detalle más notorio tenía que ser su cabello hecho enteramente de agua, el cual recorría libremente su cuerpo, cubriendo con este sus partes íntimas las cuales sin este se encontrarían descubiertas.

-¿Cómo te tratan esos dos idiotas?- pregunto el Orco de cabellera negra a su amiga peliazul, mostrado su lado suave en el proceso.

-Gajeel, no le digas al y al eso, que ellos han sido muy amables con Juvia y con la familia de Juvia, aunque eso también es en parte gracias a ustedes- dijo la Ninja sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Gajeel en respuesta simplemente murmuro algo parecido a un _"no fue nada"_ mientras apartaba la mirada apenado.

-Hey Jub, ¿has visto a Elie o Yukino?- salto Natsu nuevamente a la conversación.

-Oh si, las chicas fueron a ver a la nueva inquilina- dijo Juvia mientras apuntaba a una carpa pequeña de un color negro carbón que se encontraba al final de la calle de tierra, algo que los Orcos notaron rápidamente era la gran cantidad de gente que rodeaba dicha carpa.

-Parece que ya es popular- dijo Gajeel con algo de curiosidad

-Como para no estarlo, la nueva es un **Elfo!-** dijo la Ninfa emocionada- hace años que no veo un elfo, me pregunto si querrá jugar con Juvia más adelante- agrego la peli azul mientras bailaba alrededor de sus amigos.

-¿Qué tiene de especial un Elfo?, digo, ¿acaso no hay miles de ellos viviendo en las cuevas oscuras cerca de la entrada al Inframundo?- pregunto el hijo de Ignell mientras caminaba junto a sus acompañantes para poder echar un vistazo a aquella Elfa.

Gajeel a su lado prefirió no decir nada, pero él también se encontraba intrigado por toda esa cantidad de gente reunida solo para ver una simple Elfa.

-Me sentiría ofendida si no fuera porque sé que los de su clase son unos Idiotas- dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de los Orcos.

- **Minerva!-** dijo Juvia feliz de ver a su amiga, esta le sonrió amigablemente para luego volver a centrar su mirada en aquellos dos guerreros enormes ante ella.

- **Oh genial, la loca bisexual** \- dijeron los dos Orcos a la vez, cosa que se ganó un puñetazo en la quijada para cada uno a cortesía de la susodicha.

- **Q…Que no soy bisexual!** eso que vieron aquella vez fue el resultado de la ocasión y el alcohol, además esa **Súcubo** de Laxus no me detuvo en ningún momento!- dijo Minerva a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-Aja claro, en fin… ¿a qué te refieres con eso de sentirte _"ofendida"?_ \- dijo Natsu mientras se frotaba el lugar donde había sido golpeado por aquella mujer.

- _Me sorprende lo Idiota que puede llegar a ser el hijo de la misma Diosa del Inframundo_ -murmuro Minerva mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz para calmar su ira- Idiota, los que vivimos en ese sitio somos los **Elfos Oscuros,** nobles seguidores de las sombras y adoradores de la Luna- dijo la mujer de cabellera negra de forma casi poética, a lo que los Orcos tuvieron que cubrir sus bocas para evitar soltar alguna carcajada que haga enojar a la Elfa.

Para seguir con la explicación de Minerva, los **Elfos Oscuros** son seres misteriosos y místicos que viven en las Puertas del Inframundo, que es donde obtienen sus poderes y habilidades, siendo por esto que algunos incluso los llaman _"los sacerdotes de la penumbra",_ debido a su fuerte conexión con la diosa **Hela** , pero también puede que ese nombre venga por la apariencia que tienen estos seres. Un Elfo Oscuro normal es una criatura con un color de piel que oscila entre el negro y el gris, con ojos generalmente rojos o verdes y con cabelleras bastante largas en caso de las mujeres; en el cuerpo de todos los Elfos Oscuros hay marcas parecidas a tatuajes, las cuales empiezan a surgir a los seis años de edad, estas son una muestra de que ese Elfo es capaz de usar magia y además en algunos casos usarse para predecir la futura labor del Elfo en cuestión; otra característica física popular es, obviamente, la de sus orejas puntiagudas, colmillos largos cual felino, agilidad impecable y figura delgada, siendo que estos seres no comen mucho y por lo cual siempre tienen una figura delgada y alta.

Aunque en un punto más centrado en las hembras, y eso es de cierta forma una similitud con los **Elfos de Luz,** cabe destacar que las Elfas son poseedoras de mamas extrañamente desarrolladas, siendo que estas ya muestran de un tamaño considerable al momento que la hembra llega a su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Esto no es algo que saco a la luz por morbo, sino que tiene que ver en cierta forma con el origen de toda la especie de Elfos, pero de esto ya hablare en su momento.

Para finalizar esta descripción de los elfos basta decir que la mujer ante nuestros protagonistas, ósea Minerva, es una Elfa Oscura que se viste de forma normal para su gente, es decir, su largo cabello fue arreglado con unas rastas para evitar complicaciones en las batallas, sus pechos eran cubiertos por un sostén, algo pequeño teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de sus pechos, hecho de cuero negro con líneas violetas alrededor, en cuanto a su parte inferior pues esta usaba una falda hecha del mismo material que su sostén, solo que esta era más larga y llegaba a cubrir todas sus piernas, además, esa falda se unía con una túnica negra que llegaba hasta los hombros de la Elfa. En cuanto a decoración exterior y esas cosas, pues en su cintura había una pequeña bolsa atada con una cuerda, y en su cuello había un colmillo que parecía ser de algún león atado con una cuerda, el cual había sido un regalo de _"alguien muy especial para ella"._

-Entonces, teniendo en cuenta lo que dices, ¿esa chica nueva que está causando tanto desorden es una Elfa diferente a tu clase?- pregunto Gajeel una vez proceso lo escuchado por Minerva, esta última asintió.

-Precisamente, ella es una **Elfo de Luz-** dijo la mujer de piel gris mirando por encima de las cabezas de la gente, los Orcos hicieron lo mismo para ver de qué iba todo ese escándalo.

Parada a las afueras de la Carpa se encontraba una joven de cabello azul, con piel blanca cual porcelana y labios rojos cual sangre, la cual se encontraba en toda su gloria ante las personas, viéndolas con confusión mientras movía sus ojos color miel por todos lados en busca de alguien o algo. Entonces, la pequeña que parecía brillar con la luz del sol, sonrió al ver a algo que parecía serle familiar, esta corrió, ignorando las manos perversas que trataban de tocar su piel expuesta, hasta llegar a donde estaba Minerva.

- _Uh?-_ es lo único que alcanzo a decir la Elfo Oscura cuando sintió que la pequeña Elfa de cabello azul se aferraba a ella con fuerza. Los dos Orcos tras ella y la Ninfa miraron la escena con confusión, bueno, uno de los Orcos tenía su atención centrada más que nada en cierta parte del cuerpo de la pequeña de cabello azul.

Minerva miro a la pequeña mientras que está la miro fijamente con los ojos brillante por las lágrimas que amenazaban a salir en cualquier momento.

- _ **Ailimaf!**_ _-_ grito la pequeña en una lengua desconocida mientras frotaba su cabeza en el pecho de la otra Elfa, esta última sintió un ligero hundimiento en su corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas en aquella lengua tan antigua, por lo que la **Elfa Oscura** envolvió a la pequeña Elfo con sus brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Natsu y Juvia se acercaron lentamente a la escena para mostrarle a aquella pequeña desconocida que, sea quien sea, ella no estaba sola. Gajeel simplemente se quedó parado ante el público, actuando de pared o muro para así bloquear aquella escena del resto de espectadores.

- _¿Quién es esta pequeña?-_ pensó Gajeel mirando sobre su hombro mientras apretaba la mandíbula ante la visión de aquella joven tan brillante que lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de una mujer que posiblemente no conocía.

 **CONTINUARA!**

 **Me encanta escribir sobre razas nuevas, aunque siento que este cap fue el más perezoso en cuanto a escritura, digamos que tenía las ideas pero mis ganas de escribir se fueron da a ratos.**

 **Sin más que decir, sea aprecian las Reviews :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento la demora, la vida y sus obligaciones apesta :/**

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

 **ORCS and ELVES**

 **Capítulo 4: La Inquisición -** _ **Parte 1**_ **-**

La multitud que rodeaba la pequeña tienda de la Elfa lentamente se fue dispersando al ver que el Orco y sus amigos cubrían a la recién llegada. A medida que se fueron quedando solos, Gajeel se dio la libertad de finalmente voltear para ver a la Elfa que el protegía.

La susodicha ya había calmado su llanto, por lo que simplemente que quedo callada contra el cuerpo de la Elfa Oscura, para luego apartarse lentamente, mientras limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que aun salían de sus bellos ojos; Minerva se desprendió la túnica negra para dejarla sobre el cuerpo de la joven ante ella, cubriendo su desnudez de la mirada lujuriosa de los hombres…y de Gajeel.

 **-** Etto… ¿ _Samall et omóc?_ \- pregunto la Elfa Oscura en el lenguaje antiguo anteriormente utilizado por la pequeña Elfa, esta última levanto sus orejas puntiagudas al oír aquellas palabras dichas en su lengua.

- _Levy omall m…me!-_ exclamo la pequeña ahora denominada como Levy, por su parte la Elfa Oscura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la joven se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

-Oye Minerva, ¿Por qué ella habla tan raro?- pregunto Natsu a la vez que se apartaba un poco de la pequeña Elfo.

-Los Elfos de la luz tienen un dialecto propio, el cual está basado en cierta forma en el latín, pero dicho a la inversa… en otras palabras, ella esta hablado al revés- explico la Elfa de la noche, tanto Natsu como Juvia soltaron un pequeño- _oh!-_ en respuesta. Levy se mantuvo callada mientras observaba el intercambio de palabras entre la Elfa y los otros dos individuos, ignorando que había una cuarta persona junto a ellos, hasta que dicha persona (Gajeel) toco su hombro.

-Oye Pequeña, ¿estás bien?- dijo el Orco de voz grave mientras se ponía de cuclillas ante ella, Levy trago saliva mientras admiraba el rojo de los ojos de aquel Orco, pero esta no pudo decir nada en respuesta-Oye, no me tengas miedo, que pese a mi pinta, no soy peligroso gihih- agrego Gajeel al ver la vista perdida de la pequeña peli azul ante él.

Sin embargo, pese a sus intentos de animarla y no asustarla, la joven elfo parecía ver algo en Gajeel que le traía malos recuerdos, ya que esta retrocedió y se escondió tras Minerva. El Orco quedo en su sitio con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de aquella reacción.

-Oye, no te lo tomes a mal, pero eres algo aterrador para la gente normal- dijo la Elfa Oscura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña, el Orco pelinegro frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar mientras murmuraba cosas ofensivas hacia Minerva. Levy veía como aquel orco se alejaba, la pequeña no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa por como lo había tratado, más aun cuando el había sido tan amable con ella, pero había algo en el que la aterraba.

-No te preocupes Levy, Gajeel no esa enojado contigo, estoy seguro que esta mas ofendido por el comentario de Minerva que por tu actitud- dijo Natsu sonriendo de forma reconfortante hacia la pequeña, esta última volvió a ver al orco de cabello negro para luego soltar un suspiro.

\- _Elbadargased odreucer un eart em… sombos ne… lé ne ogla euq olos se… olrednefo nóisnetni im are on!_ \- dijo la pequeña a la vez que desviaba la mirada tanto de Gajeel como de Natsu y se abrazaba más a Minerva, la cual la rodeo con sus brazos para tratar de reconfortarla.

-Parece que ella tiene un problema con los Orcos- comento la Elfa Oscura sin medir sus palabras, cosa que termino con el Orco de cabello rosa en un rincón mientras pateaba las piedritas en el suelo. Juvia se encontraba detrás tratando de animarlo inútilmente.

Luego de unos minutos, los Orcos volvieron a donde estaba Levy ya más calmados, aunque aún algo ofendidos/deprimidos. Antes de que puedan seguir con la conversación se empezaron a escuchar unos cuantos gritos de felicidad, esto era debido a que los dos encargados de aquel establecimiento, Jet y Droy, habían entrado con varias bolas llenas de comida, ropa y libros.

 **-Oigan chicas! ¿tienen hambre!?-** grito el otro enano de cabello naranja, su nombre era Jet McGround, obvio hermano mayor de Droy. Ambos pese a ser hermanos, eran muy diferentes, ya no solo estaba el hecho de que él era más alto que su hermano, sino que su cabello era puntiagudo y, como dije antes, naranja; sus ojos eran más afilados que los de su hermano y además, la diferencia más notoria, era que Jet tenía algo más de masa muscular y además tenía un físico más conservado.

-Yeey la comida llego- gritaron las amazonas mientras se abalanzaban sobre Jet.

-Esas salvajes- dijo Minerva con disgusto al ver como aquellas mujeres enormes se peleaban por la comida como algún tipo de perro salvaje.

- **Yeeey ropa!-** exclamaron felizmente algunas Hadas bailarinas, estas fueron a recoger sus cosas mientras saltaban y revoloteaban alrededor de Droy.

-Para la otra… tu traes la comida- dijo Jet mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de unas Hadas, su hermano soltó una carcajada al igual que algunas de las chicas a su alrededor.

-Esos dos tontos- dijo la Elfa Oscura a la vez que se apartaba de la pequeña peliazul- te voy a traer algo de ropa y comida, Juvia te cuidara de los Orcos idiotas- dijo Minerva con una sonrisa reconfortante, los dos Orcos "idiotas" quedaron de piedra ante las palabras de la Elfa, y antes de que puedan decir o hacer algo, esta se fue.

-No somos idiotas- dijeron los dos idiotas algo bajoneados por esa actitud anti-orcos, Levy soltó una pequeña risita ante ese circo montado ante ella.

-Entonces Levy-Chan!, Juvia se llama Juvia, y es una Ninfa del agua… ¿Qué dices si vamos a jugar un rato!?- dijo Juvia emocionada mientras abrazaba a Levy, esta última se sonrojo por esa repentina cercanía.

-Oye Charco con patas, vas a asustar a la Enana- dijo Gajeel apartando a Juvia de Levy un poco, la pequeña se veía algo mas cómoda ahora, aunque luego su ceño se frunció, posiblemente a causa del apodo de Gajeel- Ups... ¿puedes entender todo lo que digo?- dijo el orco de cabello negro fingiendo vergüenza, aunque realmente le importaba poco o nada si ofendía a Levy, una venganza por tratarlo mal.

- **ANANE ANU YOS ON…N! ATOIDI!-** grito la Elfa con una confianza recién descubierta, Gajeel parpadeo sorprendido porque no esperaba que ella le gritase, mas luego de ver el miedo que le tenía. En eso el contemplo la carita enojada de Levy, con sus mejillas infladas en un puchero adorable y su cara completamente roja.

- _Joder…es muy linda_ \- pensó el Orco de melena negra al ver esa expresión, rápidamente este volteo la mirada cuando noto que paso mucho tiempo viéndola- No tengo ni idea de que dijiste, E.N.A.N.A- dijo nuevamente Gajeel con el obvio objetivo de molestar a la adorable elfa de cabello azul, Natsu y Juvia por su parte miraban desde lejos ese interesante intercambio de palabras.

-Juv... ¿acaso Gajeel está coqueteando con esa elfa?- pregunto el orco de cabello rosa, la ninfa de agua también parecía bastante sorprendida por esa actitud tan juguetona que tenía su normalmente serio amigo.

-Juvia cree que si-

-L…Lo que dije es que eres un **IDIOTA!** \- grito la pequeña peliazul de pronto, todos los que la rodeaban se paralizaron al oír aquellas palabras dicha en un español perfecto.

 **-¿Pueden hablar normal!?-** gritaron los 3 sorprendidos.

-Eh?- dijo Levy sin entender, hasta que luego de un segundo cayo en cuenta de que estaba hablando en un idioma el cual no era el suyo- ¿Q...Qué demonios?- dijo la pequeña mientras colocaba una mano en su garganta.

-¿Sabes hablar español?- pregunto Gajeel mientras levantaba una ceja

-Y…Yo ni sabía que podía hablar en este idioma- murmuro la pequeña elfo mientras empezaba a temblar, cosa que incito a Gajeel a colocar una mano en su cabeza en un gesto de reconforte, el cual funciono, ya que la pequeña dejo de temblar al instante.

 _-¿Quién es esta chica?_ \- pensó nuevamente el orco de melena negra.

 **-Veo indicado mover la cámara en este momento, siendo esto para poder introducir apropiadamente a la Capital del Imperio Humano: Magnolia-**

Para evitar confusiones futuras me gustaría empezar aclarando algo, los humanos tienen muchos reinos y ciudades a lo largo de **Pangea** **(en este mundo, solo hay un supercontinente, luego hay varias islas de menor tamaño a lo largo del basto océano)** , en total hay 9 reinos, siendo Magnolia la Capital, la cual une y controla a los otros reinos mediante reyes elegidos por el monarca de Magnolia, estos 9 reyes son por lo general personas de confianza, ya sea generales o políticos amigos del rey.

Magnolia era una cuidad gigantesca, rodeada enteramente por una muralla casi impenetrable, aun para los gigantes. Su principal característica, mas allá de que todos sus ciudadanos eran nobles y/o burgueses, era que el fuerte enfoque en la magia; es decir, en Magnolia todos o casi todos tenían una cierta cantidad de energía mágica, la cual era utilizada básicamente para todo en la cuidad.

Para generar luz con la ayuda de Lacrimas, para producir mercadería de calidad, para pelear en el mismo ejército o hasta para permitir la elevación del castillo de Magnolia, y si, es tal cual suena, el castillo del Rey es una fortaleza flotante de un tamaño colosal, donde no solo vivía el monarca, sino que todo el ejército real.

Es aquí, en este castillo, donde tenemos a la amenaza más grande para todo ser mágico o en general, para todo enemigo del Imperio Humano. Es en ese castillo donde reside la **Inquisición...**

Este era un grupo curioso, ya que en un inicio eran simplemente un grupo religioso adoptado por el Rey para ceremonias reales, como nombramientos reales o inauguraciones. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo estos individuos empezaron a escalar en importancia entre los suyos, ganando al día de hoy un cargo de igual importancia que el de los generales de guerra. La **Inquisición** tenía una y solo una labor, la cual era enseñar el camino de _"Dios"_ a todos los prisioneros de guerra, y además, castigar a los herejes que se atrevían en dudar la palabra divina y la del Rey, pero, y esto está de más decirlo, con el tiempo estos individuos empezaron a tener otra labor, más siniestra.

Su nuevo trabajo era el de destruir completamente a cualquier otra religión que no apoye a la suya y además, aniquilar a los seres mágicos, ya que estos no fueron creados por Dios. Estas acciones y creencias extremistas son totalmente desconocidas para el Rey, siendo que él no sabe nada de lo que ellos hacen con sus prisioneros ni que ellos ordenan aniquilar a los poblados no cristianos que encuentren en su camino.

El como ellos quieren aniquilar a los seres mágicos es aún un secreto, incluso para sus fieles soldados y sacerdotes, siendo que el Pastor **Mard Blackgear** solo ha compartido su plan con su segundo al mando, **Keyes Fate** y con el **Fraile Fran Twilight.** Es este extremo secretismo lo cual ha creado inquietud en el Rey, esto es a causa de la intensa cantidad de magia que se puede llegar a sentir debajo de la iglesia de la inquisición, sitio donde se llevan a cabo las reuniones con los miembros de dicho grupo.

Todo esto muy pronto dará lugar a un enfrentamiento entre el Rey y la Inquisición…, siendo que el resultado de ese enfrentamiento será el desencadenante de toda la secuencia de eventos posteriores…

Solo resta esperar y ver como lentamente el destino de la pequeña elfa peliazul se entrelaza con el de este grupo extremista…

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Continuara** …

 **Capitulo cargadito de datos…**

 **Como siempre les recuerdo que pueden dejar su opinión de la historia hasta ahora, se aceptan consejos, puteadas o cartas de amor :3**

 **Nos vemos en la otra parte!**


	5. Chapter 5

**El omake de tetas…digo de la Edad de piedra está lleno de teta y tetas…digo…tetas TETAS!**

 **Este capítulo no contiene tetas….muchas!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **ORCS and ELVES**

 **Capítulo 5: La Inquisición** _ **–Parte 2-**_

El palacio del Rey de Magnolia era una estructura titánica que podía albergar no solo al Rey y a sus miles de sirvientes, sino que además la mayoría de los soldados y/o miembros de altos mandos del ejército de la capital del Imperio Humano residían en ese lugar. Por este inmenso tamaño es que el edificio esta dividió en 3 secciones muy puntuales, siendo en las torres donde están todos los dormitorios, ya sea los reales o los del resto de personas, la sección central que es donde se encuentra la "entrada" al palacio **(la entrada en si es un sello de teletransporte que hace aparecer a las personas que tienen permitida la entrada),** en esa parte central está el salón del Trono, la cocina, el comedor, el salón de baile y otras habitaciones adornadas en lujos y detalles.

El último nivel es donde se encuentran unos gigantescos cristales color azul cielo que tienen la función de reunir un poco de la magia de cada habitante de la capital para no solo mantener el palacio a varios metros en el aire, sino que además también se utiliza para crear un escudo invisible que envuelve a Magnolia casi a totalidad, evitando ataques sorpresa de cualquier calibre. Pero no solo eso se encuentra en la parte baja del castillo, ya que por sobre la sala de cristales se encuentra el calabozo y la Iglesia; estos dos lugares están unidos porque el Rey tiene la intensión de rehabilitar a los criminales con las enseñanzas de sus Sacerdotes y además pretende reeducar a los soldados enemigos capturados, siendo que el Jerarca humano no quería lastimar a los llamados _"Criminales de Guerra",_ ya sean monstros como otros humanos de pequeñas aldeas rebeldes.

El Rey de Magnolia era, para sorpresa de muchos, un hombre que no gustaba de la guerra ni el derramamiento de sangre, siendo que ante de ocupar el trono, el Rey **Precht Gaebolg,** también llamado _"Hades"_ , fue un prestigioso general que lucho en los inicios de la _Guerra Santa_ **(nombre que le dan los humanos a la guerra)** codo con codo con el antiguo Rey de Magnolia. Esos primeros años endurecieron al joven guerrero y le hicieron ver los horrores del campo de batalla, teniendo incluso hoy en día, a sus 69 años, pesadillas de sus días en el ejército, rememorando una y otra vez las imágenes de cuerpos decapitados y charcos interminables de sangre humana y de seres mitológicos; es por ello que el Rey trata de buscar una forma pacífica de terminar la guerra, siendo que con él se ha logrado establecer comunicación con diversas razas de bestias con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo.

Pero aun con sus avances en el terreno diplomático, la guerra no tiene señal de acabar pronto, ya que aunque el mismo monarca quiere finalizar la disputa para evitar más derramamiento de sangre, sus súbditos no dan señal de querer doblegar su voluntad. Esto siendo más que nada para mostrar la determinación inquebrantable de los Humanos como especie y además… hay que tener en cuenta en todo momento que a lo largo de estos años de guerra se han perdido miles de vidas humanas en nombre de la especie, estos sacrificios se han hecho con la fe ciega de que los Humanos ganaran y dominaran la tierra por sobre toda otra raza guerrera. Hades, siendo primero un guerrero y luego un Rey, entiende el peso de estos sacrificios y puede comprender el porque la gente no quiere rendirse, ya que no quieren deshonrar a sus antepasados o familiares que pelearon en su nombre.

Por esto el siempre orgulloso imperio humano no retrocede en ningún momento, por el respeto, amor y admiración que sienten por aquellos que se han ido en el campo de batalla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sueñan por última vez con un futuro que ellos ayudaron a construir con sus muertes…

 **Amor** , **Determinación** y **Dignidad** … estas son las bases de las cuales se construye la religión humana, el culto al Hombre como especie y como ser superior que no tiene ningún igual. El hombre no cree en un dios propiamente dicho, el símbolo máximo de la religión humana es **Nietzs,** el cual fue el primer hijo de Adam y el primer humano que se levantó ante la arrogancia de las bestias. (Esta religión tiene varios nombres, entre estos el **Catolicismo** o el llama el **Culto al Übermensch** )

Pero bueno, dejemos un poco de lado la historia general y centrémonos en lo que está a punto de pasar en el palacio real. Ya que en el mismo instante en el cual Gajeel y su grupo encuentran a Levy… **en Magnolia está pasando algo terrible…**

Un grupo de quince personas armadas se movilizaban de forma ordenada por las escaleras del Castillo, dirigiéndose hacia el Calabozo. Entre estos hombres iba el mismísimo Rey Hades acompañado por su fiel general y futura reina, **Ultear Milkovich,** la cual, para no dar muchos detalles, es la hija de uno de sus amigos más cercanos del Ejército Real, la cual mostraba ya desde una temprana edad un talento con la espada que impresiono al mismo Hades y bueno… pasaron los años y la joven creció y creció hasta volverse en una mujer hermosa y totalmente leal al Rey, el cual cayo rendido ante ella con el tiempo.

Pero prefiero no adentrarme mucho en la relación de estos dos, y mejor saltar a la acción…

-Hades, mi señor… ¿está seguro de esto?- pregunto Ultear mirando al semblante serio de su Rey, este no volteo a verla pero sí que hizo un gesto con su mano para que su mujer se acerque a él, esta se colocó a su lado sin detener el paso y tomo la mano del hombre mayor en una señal de confianza.

-Mi querida Ultear, en mis años en la guerra he podido adquirir un sexto sentido para este tipo de cosas y créeme, que desde hace un tiempo hay un horrendo olor a sangre que cubre totalmente a este castillo… solo espero que no sea tarde para detener lo que sea que estén haciendo allí abajo- dijo el Rey mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la que era posiblemente la mujer más fuerte del Reino.

-¿Y qué pasa si es demasiado tarde?- pregunto la General Milkovich mientras apretaba la mano de su Rey y futuro esposo, este último no respondió su pregunta y simplemente acaricio el dorso de la mano de la mujer con su pulgar. Finalmente el grupo llego a la entrada norte de la sala de celdas del castillo.

Verán, el calabozo del castillo estaba directamente conectado con la Iglesia, siendo que a excepción de la entrada principal del recinto de la Inquisición en los otros casos si o si hay que pasar por un pasillo largo lleno de celdas con gente dentro. Podría decirse que la iglesia es un salón enorme que ocupa la mayor parte de la región inferior del inferior del castillo y que rodeando esta sección están las habitaciones de los reclusos, habiendo así cinco entradas.

-Muy bien… _¿están listos?-_ pregunto el Rey a sus leales hombres, los integrantes del pequeño grupo asintieron, algunos obviamente nerviosos porque jamás se había hecho tal cosa como realizar un acto así contra los miembros de la Iglesia, siendo esa una de las razones de que solo un pequeño grupo realice ese ataque.

Los hombres abrieron la puerta lentamente para ver primero si había algún enemigo presente, una vez vieron que el pasillo estaba vacío se adentraron sin temor alguno.

- _Meredy_ \- susurro Ultear a una joven prisionera de cabello rosa que había llegado hace poco al palacio, la joven en cuestión era miembro de un batallón rebelde de Magos que estaban disconformes con el gobierno de Hades. Y si bien al Rey no le importaba lo que opinaran de él, y hasta le causaba risa ver a una joven tan determinada con probar su incapacidad como monarca, pese a eso ella termino tras las rejas ya que la Inquisición no vio con buenos ojos a su forma de referirse al Rey Hades, y aunque este último no estaba de acuerdo con ese castigo, no podía hacer nada ya que protestar contra la Inquisición no estaba bien visto, aun si él era el Rey.

La General Milkovich había construido una fuerte amistad con la joven pelirosa, siendo ella la que opuso mayor resistencia al arresto de la joven y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de volver a verla no tardo en llamarla para ver cómo se encontraba. Sin embargo, la joven rebelde no respondía a los llamados de Ultear…es más, en aquel lugar no había ruido alguno.

- **Meredy!-** dijo la mujer del grupo levantando un poco la voz esta vez y asomando la cabeza por las rejas de la celda de su amiga, y aunque ella podía ver que Meredy se encontraba en aquel lugar, de espaldas durmiendo, aun así la joven no se movía

Hades y los demás soldados revisaron las demás celdas y el estado era el mismo… nadie respondía a sus llamadas y eso empezaba a asustar al grupo.

-…-el Rey le quito una lanza a uno de sus compañeros y se acercó a la celda de Meredy, y antes de que Ultear pueda reaccionar siquiera el monarca arrojo el arma hacia el cuerpo inerte de la joven.

- **¿QU** …-Hades coloco una mano sobre la boca de su mujer para acallar su inminente grito, señalando al interior de la celda con su otra mano. La mirada de todos se dirigió hacia donde descansaba la chica de pelo rosa, y para la sorpresa de todos la lanza atravesaba a la joven de tal manera que parecía que ella estuviese hecha de aire o algo parecido. Es decir, que ese cuerpo no era más que una ilusión.

-Todos…todos los prisioneros aquí son solo una ilusión- dijo Hades mientras su ojo adquiría un brillo rojo **\- No… todo este pasillo es una ilusión** \- agrego para luego liberar un poco de su poder mágico, haciendo que el pasillo en el que se encontraban empiece a deformarse, hasta que finalmente aquella ilusión se quebró, dejando ver la verdadera habitación en la que se encontraban.

El cuarto resultante era una sala gigantesca en cuyo techo colgaban cadenas oxidadas en las cuales habían ganchos parecidos a los que utilizan en las carnicerías para colgar los pedazos de carne, es más, todo el lugar parecía un enorme frigorífico hecho para guardar carne, siendo que en el piso hasta habían manchas y rastros de sangre seca y fresca.

-Casi siempre son los miembros de la iglesia los que traen a los criminales a sus celdas, me imagino que esa ilusión fue creada para cuando los guardias vienen a ver como se encuentran o para la gente que baja a entregar los alimentos a los reclusos- explico el Rey Hades mientras se despojaba de su elegante capa negra hecha de seda para luego sonarse los nudillos, claramente preparado para la pelea.

- _Para ser un hombre de edad tan avanzada sigue teniendo el cuerpo de un joven de 25 años…es sorprendente_ \- pensó Ultear al ver el cuerpo trabajado de su futuro esposo, siendo que si no fuese por algunas pocas arrugas y canas, el Rey parecería un hombre que no llega todavía a los 40 años.

-Pero mi Rey, ¿Cómo es posible que toda esta sección inferior del castillo sea solo una ilusión?, ¿acaso entonces nunca hubo un calabozo aquí abajo?- pregunto uno de los soldados.

-Haber un calabozo hubo en algún momento… pero parece que estos individuos han demolido totalmente todo este lugar y lo cubrieron con su magia, no es algo tan descabellado de creer, después de todo el ruido de aquí no llega a la parte media del castillo debido al grosor de las paredes- dijo Hades agarrando la espada que el guardaba en su vaina en la cintura.

- _Así que finalmente lo descubrieron… que pena_ \- una voz masculina hizo eco en la habitación, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. No muy lejos del grupo había una puerta doble de madera, allí parado se encontraba un hombre de aspecto afeminado de cabellera larga y negra, el cual vestía una túnica blanca y cubría parte de su rostro con una capucha

- **Mard** \- dijo el Rey centrando su mirada en el joven sacerdote, los otros catorce hombres sacaron sus armas listos para atacar si era necesario- **Fran** … **Keyes** , salgan ya de ahí adentro, no hagan esto más complicado para ustedes de lo que ya de por si es- agrego el monarca con un tono que dejaba claro que no estaba de bromas en ese momento, sus acompañantes vieron con algo de temor a la espalda de su Rey, ya que es bien sabido el poder que tiene Hades en el campo de batalla.

- _Fufufu… no esperaba menos del Rey Hades_ \- dijo otro individuo vestido en túnica blanco que entro a la habitación, este hombre a diferencia de su compañero no usaba la capucha, y por lo cual dejaba a la vista de todos su extraño rostro, el cual estaba pintado con el mismo tipo de maquillaje que usaban las damas en los bailes, solo que este hombre obeso tenia los labios y los ojos pintados de negro e incluso algunos de sus dientes tenían negro, parecido un tablero de ajedrez por ese uso de blanco y negro. De resto no había mucho más que comentar, solo que el cuerpo del individuo era algo singular debido a sus largos brazos y piernas cortas, lo que hace a uno preguntarse cómo puede caminar debido a su evidente sobrepeso.

-Demoraron bastante en darse cuenta… aunque supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca- dijo un tercer encapuchado, este a diferencia de sus compañeros tenia pinta de ser un hombre de avanzada edad, este dato se podía instruir por su voz, ya que el tono tan rasposo que este presentaba daba a entender que era un hombre de tal vez 70 años o que al menos estaba circulando esa edad. Otro dato era que pese a que su rostro estaba cubierto se podía ver que sus manos eran pálidas y parecían más manos de un esqueleto que de una persona.

- **Sacerdotes de la Inquisición** … ¿qué han hecho con los más de 5 mil prisioneros?, ¿acaso están iniciando una revolución y los han reclutado como ejército?- pregunto Ultear

-¿Una revolución?.. Oh por dios, eso es ridículo- dijo Mard sonriendo a sus acompañantes, Fran soltó una carcajada mientras que el anciano Keyes llevo una mano a su frente en señal de incredulidad- lo que estamos haciendo es algo mucho más grande, algo que es por el propio bien de la especie humana… estamos ayudando a **Dios** a revivir- dijo el joven de cabellera negra revelando un libro antiguo que sujetaba en su brazo derecho, apretándolo contra si como si fuese un animal de peluche para un niño pequeño.

-¿Revivir… **a Dios**?- pregunto un soldado que parecía impactado por aquellas palabras.

-Hey Mard, no olvides también a su **hijo** y sus **jinetes** \- agrego el obeso fraile con un tono parecido al que se usa cuando se cuenta un chiste a un grupo de amigos.

-Ustedes más que nadie deben de saber que es imposible revivir a los muertos…más aun traer a la vida a una deidad, incluso si tenemos en cuenta que **Nietzs** no es propiamente dicho un Dios- dijo Hades dando un paso al frente con su espada lista para atacar.

-¿ **Nietzs?,** mi rey… ese pretencioso humano no es ni será jamás nuestro Dios, aquí hablamos de aquel que traerá el fin de esta guerra- dijo Keyes notoriamente molesto por confundir a su deidad con el llamado _"humano pretencioso_ ".

-… ¿Qué han hecho con todas esas personas?- pregunto el Rey liberando algo de su poder mágico para tratar de intimidar a sus rivales, Fran y Keyes retrocedieron ante la sensación de peligro que liberaba aquel hombre, más su líder Mard se quedó en su lugar aun sonriendo como si nada.

-No te tengo miedo… ya que **Dios** me ha otorgado el poder para luchar contra gente como tú- dijo el joven de cabellera negra.

En ese instante se empezaron a escuchar sonidos de roca siendo demolida, para que luego del techo y del suelo empezaran a surgir varias criaturas de aspecto deforme, siendo que varios parecían como si dos o tres personas se hubiesen derretido y luego se mesclaran, creando seres de gran tamaño con extremidades en lugares anormales o varios rostros que tenían expresiones extrañas.

-Estas son algunas de las armas que Dios nos presentó para poder pelear contra ustedes… no están del todo listos, pero son mejor que nada- dijo Mard mientras pasaba una mano por el cuerpo de uno de esos seres, esta criatura de piel blanca como la nieve movió el ojo que tenía incrustado en su hombro para ver a su amo- **Amalgamas** , atrapen a esas personas…mas no las maten, son necesarias con vida- dijo el sacerdote mientras su sonrisa se tornaba más siniestra y sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

Las diferentes **Amalgamas** rodearon al grupo de guerreros, estos al verse acorralados formaron un circulo para poder cubrirse mejor las espaldas entre ellos y para evitar dejar un punto ciego para el enemigo…

-.-.-.-.-

 **Continuara….**

 **Yeey… un nuevo cap terminado**

 **Si lo sé, los chicos no salen en este cap, pero es importante ver como es el reino Humano para la trama y eso. En fin, como siempre dejen sus opiniones, que siempre serán bien recibidas.**

 **Por cierto, gracias a Asia12 por siempre estar ahí comentando mis historias y obviamente un agradecimiento a todos los que siguen este fic y todo eso, de verdad chicos, son geniales…**

 **Ya con todo dicho, nos vemos luego n_n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento la horrenda tardanza, es que entre las clases y todo eso, pues tuve que reescribir este cap. como 5 veces porque no me convencía y de a ratos se me iban las ganas y todo eso. Espero les guste como quedo**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **ORCS and ELVES**

 **Capítulo 6: God of Love and Blood**

 **[Capital del Imperio Humano, Magnolia]**

 **[Subsuelo del castillo del Rey, Iglesia de la Inquisición]**

Los soldados imperiales se aferraban a sus espadas y lanzas mientras venían como aquellos seres amorfos se acercaban a paso lento, como si fuesen un grupo de depredadores asechando, disfrutando del miedo de sus presas.

-No retrocedan, no corran y no sucumban al pánico… **¡no podemos dejar que este grupo de enfermos ganen!** \- grito la General Ultear a su escuadrón en un intento de levantar nuevamente su determinación y ayudarlos a despejar su mente del miedo, cosa que logro exitosamente ya que todos los presentes pararon de temblar y gritaron en respuesta un fuerte **"!Si Capitán!** Bueno… todos menos el propio Rey Hades, el cual se mantuvo callado en todo momento, siendo que este no apartaba la mirada de las Amalgamas desde el primer segundo que aparecieron, fijando sus ojos en los de aquellas criaturas.

- _A…Ay…ayuda_ \- una débil voz resonó en la cabeza del rey, esta misteriosa voz parecía provenir de alguien joven que luchaba para mantenerse con vida, al instante el Rey termino descubriendo el origen de la voz y de paso, confirmo su más grande temor.

Aquella voz provenía de una de las Amalgamas.

Esta criatura en cuestión no apartaba la mirada del Rey, mirándolo fijamente como si tuviese algo que decirle, pero lo único que salió de su deforme boca fue un gruñido, el cual luego de acompañado por demás gruñidos provenientes de las otras Amalgamas.

" _R...Rey, a...ayuda!"_

" _P…Por fa…favor, q…quiero de…despertar"_

" _¿Dónde está Mami?"_

" _Me duele"_

 _ **Te lo ruego… MATAME!**_

El rey dio un paso adelante mientras su expresión se iba oscureciendo más y más con cada palabra que provenía de aquellas criaturas, sus soldados observaron su espalda con confusión pero no se le acercaron, esto era por la oscura aura que estaba empezando a rodear a su monarca.

- _Ultear_ … crea un campo de fuerza alrededor de ustedes- dijo el rey a su futura mujer sin siquiera voltear a verla a la cara, la general humana trago saliva al sentir toda la magia de su rey siendo expulsada tan de golpe- **Hazlo rápido… no sé si podre ser capaz de contenerme por más tiempo-** sentencio Hades volteando la mirada a su grupo, los cuales lo miraron con cierto temor al ver la expresión de rabia pura que había en el rostro de su normalmente calmado rey. Pero no solo la expresión despertaba más miedo que las propias Amalgamas, sino que el ojo derecho de Hades había adquirido un color negro como la noche más oscura, siendo que lo único que se veía en aquel vacío de negro era un punto rojo brillante- **No quiero** **matarlos a todos accidentalmente-** dijo Hades dando otro paso hacia adelante, liberando olas y olas de energía mágica, haciendo que todo el castillo empiece a temblar por su puro poder.

- _Varias personas me han contado historias sobre las muchas batallas que el Rey Hades libro en sus días en el ejército, la mayoría parecían leyendas exageradas a niveles absurdos, ya que él no se veía como la clase de hombre capaz de realizar aquellas proezas… pero ahora lo veo, este es aquel mismo guerrero que dicen que destruyo sin ayuda a un grupo de Titanes, el sin ayuda fue capaz de aniquilar a un pueblo de bandidos en unas horas… es por esta forma suya que él es conocido con ese horrendo nombre… es por esa ira que la gente lo conoce como Hades,_ _ **el Dios de la Destrucción**_ _-_ pensó Ultear mientras creaba un campo de fuerza que rodeo a su pequeño grupo, la joven general no creía que Hades la lastimaría, ya que en más de una ocasión él le dejo claro que ella es su más valioso tesoro, sin embargo, la increíble cantidad de energía negativa que él estaba liberando en esos momentos era suficiente como para que se le ponga la piel de gallina.

Los demás miembros del grupo murmuraban algunas cosas sobre su rey, pero la pregunta en general era _"¿Qué le paso al Rey Hades para que este se ponga así_?", esta era una pregunta que ni siquiera la misma general sabia su respuesta y honestamente prefería no saberlo, ya que con esa sola reacción se podía deducir que era algo horrible.

-No creas que vas a intimidarnos solo porque liberas algo de tu pod…-el Fraile Fran fue cortado a la mitad de su oración cuando su vientre repentinamente exploto, salpicando a sus acompañantes con su sangre y regando el suelo con sus entrañas para finalmente caer inerte al piso. Los dos sacerdotes restantes se quedaron atónitos ante aquel acto tan bestia de brutalidad, y más aún porque no habían visto venir ningún tipo de ataque por parte del Rey.

- **S…Sorprendente!-** dijo Mard sonriendo casi como si estuviera feliz por ser capaz de ver el poder de Hades.

- **A…Amalgamas! ataquen al Rey!-** grito el miembro más anciano del grupo de la Inquisición, el cual si se veía asustado por la escena anterior, las criaturas hicieron un ruido en señal de comprender la orden y se abalanzaron hacia Hades, el cual seguía caminando lentamente hacia su objetivo.

- _ **No interfieran-**_

Las criaturas al instante fueron rebanadas en dos por una fuerza invisible y cayeron al suelo sin siquiera tocar al rey en su caída, este último movía con sus pies los pedazos de carne y viseras que cayeron ante él, como si fuesen basura en su camino.

- _N…No puedo creerlo_ \- murmuro Ultear cubriendo su boca, la joven no daba crédito a lo que veía por más de ser testigo de la escena, no podía creer el grado de brutalidad que estaba mostrado el hombre que sería su futuro esposo, el cual siempre se encontraba sonriendo y prefería pasar el rato leyendo que peleando- _H…Hades_ \- pensó Ultear cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver al hombre que amaba ser participe en ese acto tan bárbaro.

- _G…Gracias_ \- una voz débil hizo eco esta vez en la cabeza de Ultear, la cual abrió al instante los ojos para ver de dónde había venido, pero no había nadie cerca y al parecer sus soldados no escucharon nada, pero su rey si, ya que la general vio como Hades bajaba la cabeza para observar a una amalgama que aún vivía, este no le hizo nada, solo le dijo algo que Ultear interpreto como _"lo lamento"._

-M…Mierda, Mard tenemos que…- un tridente rojo atravesó el pecho del anciano, mandándolo volando hacia la pared de la otra habitación, donde este se estrelló para luego quedar colgado allí. El anteriormente nombrado ni siquiera llego a parpadear cuando la mano del Rey rodeo su cuello, levantándolo del suelo a la vez que le apretaba el cuello con tanta fuerza que el joven sacerdote empezó a ponerse de una tonalidad violeta.

-Antes de arrancarte la garganta, dime donde están los restos de estas personas que ustedes tan vilmente utilizaron para crear estas… **estas** _ **cosas**_ \- exigió Hades mientras respiraba agitadamente, estaba tan enceguecido por la furia que su rostro no parecía humano, sino más bien parecía ser el rostro de un demonio.

- **H...Hades! detente!-** grito Ultear deshaciendo el campo de fuerza para correr tras su rey, sus soldados se acercaron junto a ella para tratar de separarlo de aquel ultimo sacerdote. Pero los esfuerzos del grupo eran inútiles, ya que el monarca del imperio humano se mantenía inmóvil como si fuese una estatua.

- _E…Están en esa sala_ \- dijo Mard con dificultad mientras movía la cabeza en dirección de la sala donde ahora se encontraba el cadáver del miembro más anciano de la Inquisición estampado en la pared, Hades se apresuró para comprobar si lo que decía era verdad y atravesó las puertas doble que conectaban los cuartos.

Si de por si el cuarto anterior era un sito de aspecto retorcido, ese salón más grande, el cual se intuía que era la Iglesia misma de la Inquisición, era aún peor y más infernal. Ya que ahora no solo habían cadenas colgando del techo, sino que en cada una de esas cadenas colgaban trozos de cuerpos humanos mutilados, como cabezas, brazos y/o torsos que goteaban aun algo de sangre, siendo esta la causa de que todo el suelo de aquella sala pareciese estar adornado por una alfombra roja, ya que se encontraba totalmente empapado en sangre. Más alejado de la puerta se podían ver diferentes estructuras hechas enteramente de restos humanos, como por ejemplo una cruz hecha de cráneos y huesos o asientos adornados por lo que parecía ser pellejo humano, y más al centro de la sala había lo que parecía ser un trono perfectamente adornado e inmaculado teniendo en cuenta el lugar en que se encontraba.

-Santo cielo- dijo uno de los soldados al ver aquel escenario digno de alguno de los círculos del infierno narrados por Dante.

Varios de los soldados más sensibles tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de expulsar su desayuno ante el fuerte aroma a matadero que había en aquel lugar, siendo que incluso para un soldado experimentado aquello era algo atroz.

Hades apretaba cada vez más la tráquea del hombre de cabello largo, Ultear esta vez no trato de detenerlo, ya que ella no podía moverse de su sitio ante aquella visión tan espantosa. Mard empezó a agitar las piernas mientras sentía como ya no le entraba nada de aire a los pulmones, su captor lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y con lágrimas que caían amargamente por su cara.

- **Los cerdos como ustedes no merecen vivir-** sentencio el Rey Hades

- _Je…je... ¿t..tu crees q…ue d...dios d…dejara qu…e mue…muera?-_ respondió el sacerdote mientras la sonrisa en su rostro volvía a nacer, pareciendo que se burlaba del hombre ante él.

 **-No hizo nada para proteger a tus amigos de allí-** dijo Hades refiriéndose a los sacerdotes que el asesino hace unos segundos, sin embargo Mard no perdió su sonrisa en ningún momento.

-Esos dos solo eran dos piezas mas para completar este ritual, y ya con toda la energía negativa que nos brindaste en tu pequeño arrebato de ira… ahora si podemos empezar con la ceremonia- dijo Mard como si nada estuviese pasando, entonces de pronto el brazo de Hades se torció de una forma poco natural, lo cual hizo que este soltara a su presa al ver que el hueso había perforado la piel.

- **MI REY** \- gritaron los soldados listos para ir a la ayuda de su monarca, pero en ese instante, de la sangre que se encontraba regada del piso, surgieron manos que parecían ser de cadáveres, las cuales se aferraron a las piernas de los soldados del imperio humano.

 **-¿Q…QUE ES ESTO!?-** grito Ultear mientras trataba de zafarse de su captor

-Necesitábamos un total de 1.200 millones de cuerpos pertenecientes a diferentes criaturas mágicas, más de 170 millones de cadáveres humanos y una cantidad abismal de magia y sangre, todo esto únicamente para poder traer de vuelta el cuerpo del **Primogénito** y los **Jinetes**. Pero el cuerpo de **Dios** aún requiere un método especial para traerlo de vuelta, por lo que de momento necesitábamos una **vasija** , un portador lo bastante fuerte para soportar a nuestro salvador… y usted mi Rey, usted es el ser indicado- dijo Mard mientras caminaba alrededor de Hades, el cual también estaba siendo sujetado por las manos de las almas en pena que nadaban en aquel gigantesco charco de sangre.

- _Nos está utilizando para poder completar una formula alquímica para reconstruir el cuerpo de su Dios_ \- pensó Ultear al recordar las múltiples veces que había leído sobre la Alquimila y la creación de Homúnculos.

- _U...Ultear_ \- murmuro el Rey al ver como su mujer peleaba para escapar del agarre mortal de las manos de esos fantasmas. El antiguo guerrero del imperio humano estiro su brazo sano y libero una onda de choque que desintegro las manos que sujetaban a su mujer y a algunos soldados restantes- **C…Corran!** \- grito el Rey mientras que una de las manos rojas se estiraba hasta su boca, donde trato de entrar a la fuerza.

Ultear y los demás soldados obviamente se negaron a retirarse y saltaron a salvar al rey, pero al momento de tocar nuevamente la sangre la mayoría de hombres se hundieron como si fuese un rio profundo, esto mismo paso con los demás que seguían sujetos por las manos.

- _U...Ult...ear-_ susurro el Rey al ver como su mujer saltaba hacia donde estaba el, evitando ser capturada por las manos.

-Que ni se te ocurra por un segundo que te dejare aquí solo para morir- dijo la futura reina mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado rey, no siendo capaz de contener las lágrimas al verlo en aquel estado tan deplorable.

- **Mi amor** … sé que hemos estado juntos por poco tiempo, pero el poco tiempo que compartí contigo es de lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y me arrepiento de corazón el no ser capaz de seguir viviendo a tu lado, para seguir amándote cada día y adorándote cada noche- dijo el Rey suavemente mientras levantaba su mano quebrada para limpiar las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su General.

-N...No me salgas con esa mierda ahora Hades, no de pienso dejar aquí, s…si tú te vas, **yo me voy contigo!-** exclamo la joven mientras se aferraba a la mano de su amado en un intento desesperado de evitar que este se vaya y la deje.

-Lo se mujer, te conozco muy bien como para pensar que te iras callada la boca y sin molestar… es justamente eso lo que más amo de ti- murmuro el Rey mientras estiraba el cuello para besar a su mujer, esta última correspondió el beso a la par de que más lagrimas empezaban a caer en el rostro de ambos, luego de unos segundos se separaron lentamente para ver el rostro del otro- **Vive una buena vida, ¿está bien?-** dijo Hades para luego pasar su pulgar por la mejilla de su hermosa reina, luego la acerco para besar su frente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se había ido.

-Utilizas lo último que te queda de magia para salvar a tu mujer… ciertamente eres un hombre admirable- alabo Mard a su antiguo rey a la vez que observaba a las manos entrar por su boca en grandes cantidades, para luego empezar a rodear el cuerpo de a poco.

El Rey de Magnolia era un hombre con un pasado oscuro, había visto mucho dolor y habido provocado mucho dolor, y una vez que el encontró algo de luz en su vida, el destino viene a destruir esa visión del futuro tan brillante que quería él. Sin embargo, al momento de que las manos rojas lograron adentrarse a su cuerpo, el Rey no mostro señal de tristeza, simplemente cerró los ojos mientras recordaba por última vez el rostro sonriente de la mujer que lastimosamente no sería suya por siempre como el tanto había querido.

En su último aliento el Rey Hades **, tercer rey del imperio humano y ex-general del ejército de dicho imperio** , solo se disculpó con sus súbditos por no ser capaz de protegerlos y más que nada se imaginó, por última vez, ese futuro junto a Ultear, donde ella se sentaba a su lado con una corona brillante y con una pequeña niña sentada en su regazo, la cual de seguro llamaría en honor a su difunta madre.

Y así fue, como el amado Rey Hades… **murió**. Con su cuerpo cubierto enteramente de sangre hasta el punto de parecer más capullo que una persona y siendo arrastrado ante la atenta mirada de Mard hasta el trono que estaba en el centro del salón, una vez lo depositaron en ese sitio, toda la sangre del suelo se empezó a concentrar en torno a ese capullo sangriento.

Entonces Mard cerró los ojos y empezó a orar el nombre de su señor…

 **[A las afueras de Magnolia]**

Muy cerca de la entrada al **Dark Forest** se encontraba una mujer de rodillas en el suelo, una joven de inusual belleza y la cual se encontraba llorando y gritando hasta el punto en que su garganta le empezó a dolor, rogando a algún dios que todo solo sea un mal sueño, esperando despertar en cualquier segundo y tener a su rey junto a ella durmiendo plácidamente… pero eso nunca paso.

- **HADEEEES!-** el grito de la joven hizo retumbo no solo en el bosque, sino que también en toda aquella planicie tan tranquila, llegando incluso escucharse en Midtown, donde cierta elfa de cabello celeste pareció ser capaz de captar aquel ruido por sobre todos los demás.

 **CONTINUARA!...**

 **Espero sacar el próximo pronto, pero esto es imposible de predecir.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap centrado en Levy y el resto :3**

 **En vista de que voy a incluir a Erza y a Jerall en la historia, también me he empezado a preguntar si debería meter a Lucy y a Natsu como pareja… es que digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia con ellos, pero bueno, eso ya lo veré en su momento. Aunque si ustedes quieren que los incluya o lo que sea, pues como siempre, dejen una review y yo veré lo que puedo hacer.**

 **Con esto dicho, espero y lo disfruten.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **ORCS and ELVES**

 **Capítulo 7: The Last Daughter of Frey**

 **Mientras aquellos horrendos eventos ocurrían en la capital del imperio humano, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban charlando y jugando, ignorando todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar en su mundo.**

- **Vamos Levy-chan~-** grito una risueña Juvia a la vez que saltaba sobre la susodicha elfa, la cual se había quedado parada observando el cielo como si escuchase algo a la distancia, cosa que dejo de lado al instante que capto las risas de las criaturas a su alrededor.

- **Ya verás**!- dijo Levy con una sonrisa para luego empezar a correr tras las hadas y ninfas con las que estaba jugando, el joven Orco de cabello rosa se les unió poco después acompañado por algunas amazonas y unas pocas Arpías. Rápidamente todo aquel lugar se llenó de risas inocentes, cosa que hizo que más de un guerrero que pasaba por allí sonriera inconscientemente.

Por otro lado mientras que Natsu se encontraba jugando, Gajeel estaba sentado no muy lejos junto a Minerva y los hermanos McGround, los cuales observaban atentamente a la pequeña peliazul.

-Me alegro enormemente que ella este jugando y sonriendo como si nada, era algo doloroso verla tan perdida y triste- dijo el enano de cabellera naranja con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, su hermano asintió igualmente feliz.

-Gihi… deberían ver sus caras, parecen dos madres que ven a su hija jugando por primera vez- comento el Orco de cabellera negra mientras le pasaba la botella de vino que estaba tomando a Minerva, la cual la acepto gustosamente.

-Cierra el culo Redfox- respondieron los dos enanos a la vez, cosa que se ganó la risa de Gajeel.

-Pero enserio, ¿dónde demonios la encontraron? - pregunto el Orco ahora más calmado- hace años que no sé nada de los Elfos de la Luz, demonios, que hasta llegue a creer que se habían extinguido o algo- agrego volteando a ver a Levy, la cual estaba escapando de unas amazonas junto a Juvia y Natsu - _Esos dos tienen razón... verla sonreír es casi como ver el sol brillar luego de un día nuboso, es muy hermosa así-_ pensó Gajeel sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la pequeña elfa.

-Trata de no babear mucho Redfox- comento Minerva al ver como el orco no dejaba mirar a la joven de cabello color cielo, el susodicho orco de cabellera negra se sobresaltó y volteo la mirada para ocultar su obvio sonrojo, la elfa oscura soltó una pequeña risa al ver aquella reacción digna de un adolecente enamorado.

Sin embargo, los dos enanos que los acompañaban se mantuvieron en silencio luego de la pregunta que hizo Gajeel, es más, el semblante de aquellos dos se oscureció profundamente, reflejando tanta tristeza y amargura que hizo que tanto Gajeel como Minerva se callaran.

-Chicos… ¿que saben exactamente de los Elfos de la Luz?- pregunto Droy en voz baja, casi pareciendo un susurro.

-Pues… no mucho realmente, la mayor cantidad de información que se sobre ellos es lo que mi viejo me conto, pero personalmente no he visto jamás a un elfo o elfa de esa especie en particular- respondió Gajeel mientras se frotaba la barbilla, tratando de recordar si tuvo algún encuentro directo con los Elfos.

-Yo por otro lado tengo bastante conocimiento de los Elfos de la Luz, pero admito que hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de nuestros "hermanos"- dijo Minerva pasando la botella de vino a Jet- aunque eso se debe más que nada a que los hijos de **Frey** se separaron de nuestro pueblo y emprendieron un éxodo para alejarse de la inminente guerra que estaba por asolar al mundo- agrego la seguidora de Hela

-Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que sus pueblos se separaron al inicio de esta guerra?, pero eso fue hace miles de años, ¿aún no saben que fue de ellos?- pregunto el Orco sobresaltado ante esa nueva pieza de información.

-Que yo recuerde, la última vez que se vio a un Elfo de la Luz fue al poco tiempo de la muerte de Acnologia, pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo- dijo la Elfa recordando las muchas anécdotas e historias que su abuela le contaba en el calor de su hogar cuando era niña.

-Y la muerte de Acnologia ocurrió más o menos en los primeros años de la guerra, ¿o me equivoco Gajeel?- pregunto Droy

-Pues sí, nuestro Padre batallo por última vez junto a sus esposas e hijo en las colinas que están cerca del pueblo de los gigantes, aunque no se sabe con exactitud con quien peleo ni como lo mataron, si se sabe que esa fue la última vez que lo vieron- dijo el Orco citando a las muchas historias de su _"dios"_ que se contaban tradicionalmente luego de ganar una batalla o en una fiesta.

Droy y su hermano intercambiaron miradas de complicidad luego de oír aquello.

-Verán chicos… recientemente el pueblo de los Gigantes nos dio el permiso para poder excavar en esas mismas colinas que tu comentas Gajeel, los arqueólogos y excavadores de nuestra especie llevaban varios años queriendo investigar a fondo aquel sitio, más que nada porque se dice que en ese lugar se construyó un templo hecho enteramente de oro- dijo Jet mientras que su hermano sacaba de una caja a sus espaldas unos cuantos tablones de oro sólido y varios pergaminos antiguos.

-Esto es algo de lo que se encontró en la excavación- dijo el enano robusto pasando a Gajeel el oro y a Minerva los papeles- el templo en cuestión se encontraba en el centro de aquellas colinas, los arqueólogos creen que algún desprendimiento de rocas y barro en alguna inundación cubrió aquel sitio en su totalidad, y por ello el templo desapareció sin dejar rastro- explico Droy para luego tomar un trago del vino que se encontraba olvidado a sus pies.

-Recuerdo haber visto algunas pinturas de un lago a la cercanía del reino de los gigantes, supongo que este creció en algún momento y termino cubriendo el lugar- dedujo Minerva sin apartar la mirada de aquellos pergaminos- Por Hela, estos pergaminos están escritos en una lengua que desapareció hace millones de años, solo puedo comprender una o dos palabras usando el elfico antiguo- exclamo la elfa oscura

-Encontramos esos y más panfletos en una de las salas dentro de aquel templo, junto a algunas armas (también cubiertas de oro), varios vestidos tejidos en seda muy fina y… pues…- Jet empezó a dudar al momento de revelar el último hallazgo que hicieron ahí abajo.

-Oigan me están empezando a asustar, ¿que encontraron ahí abajo?- dijo Gajeel dejando la tableta de oro en el suelo, Minerva trago saliva sintiendo como un escalofrió recorrería su espalda.

-…en la planta más baja del templo, donde la luz del sol no llega a tocar jamás el suelo, se encuentra una especie de… **tumba** \- continuo Droy al ver que su hermano tenía problemas para encontrar las palabras correctas en ese momento- dicha tumba se encontraba rodeada por lo que parecían ser los restos de un ejército de criaturas de aspecto humanoide

-¿Acaso era una fosa común o algo así?- pregunto el orco con su típica falta de tacto

-Para nada, lo conservado de los cuerpos y la organización que presentaban los cadáveres daban más bien la imagen de ser un ejército erguido orgullosamente ante su rey o reina- respondió el enano al instante

-¿Entonces quieres decir que en el último piso de aquel templo había un ejército disecado?- pregunto nuevamente el orco, se notaba que a él le interesaban ese tipo de cosas.

-Algo así, no es una práctica muy anormal realmente, digo, según tengo entendido el cuarto rey de una de las colonias humanas del norte creo una réplica de arcilla de su ejército para que estos lo _"acompañen"_ en su tumba una vez el muera- explico el enano mostrando a su vez una imagen de aquel ejemplo.

-Eso quiere decir entonces que ese lugar era la tumba del monarca de la civilización que creo el templo, ¿encontraron el cadáver del rey o reina?- pregunto Minerva ligeramente impaciente, parece que ya estaba captando la dirección a la que iba todo ese cuento.

-Sobre eso… pues verán, en el centro de aquel mausoleo se encontraba una cama hecha de piedra con varios diamantes incrustados al contorno de la misma, a su alrededor habían varios cientos de pergaminos y unas antorchas que estaban encendidas, siendo la única fuente de luz que había en esa habitación- el enano trago saliva ruidosamente y luego continuo- y acostada sobre la cama de piedra se encontraba una pequeña jovencita de cabello azul cielo, durmiendo pacíficamente rodeada por una fina sábana blanca- dijo el enano levantando la mirada para ver la reacción de sus amigos.

Gajeel y Minerva sintieron como sus bocas casi tocaban el suelo ante esa revelación, siendo incapases de parpadear o respirar en los segundos posteriores.

-N…No estás diciendo que…

-Sí, esa chica Levy, se encontraba en ese mismo templo y según la información que hemos recolectado en base a los pergaminos y luego de oír todo lo que dijo Minerva, también podemos concluir de forma casi absoluta no solo que ese templo pertenecía a los llamados _"hijos de Frey",_ sino que ella es la última Elfa de la Luz con vida- sentencio Jet agachando la mirada.

- **No puede ser!-** exclamo Gajeel- eso significa entonces que esa pequeña de allí esta…

-… **completamente sola** \- finalizo Droy visiblemente afectado por aquello.

Un silencio sepulcral rodeo a estas cuatro personas, siendo que el único sonido que se escuchaba ahora era el de las risas de las hadas y ninfas a lo lejos.

-Por Hela… pobre criatura- dijo Minerva sin poder creer aun lo que acababa de escuchar-… _n… no puedo imaginar lo doloroso que es para ella el saber que es la última de su especie_ \- susurro la elfa oscura mientras ocultaba las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer por sus mejillas.

-Aún no se lo dijimos- dijo Jet mordiéndose el labio inferior- queremos estar 100% seguros de que no hay más elfos antes de decirle algo tan desgarrado… es por eso que queríamos pedirte un favor Gajeel- agrego el enano de cabello naranja mientras agarraba la botella de vino para luego darle un largo trago.

-Ya me hago una idea de lo que quieren… quieren que ella vaya a ver a **Titania** , ¿o me equivoco?- dijo el orco soltando un suspiro, se notaba bastante tenso luego de aquella bomba informativa.

-En realidad queremos que te la lleves contigo a visitar al _"mago ermitaño"-_ dijo Droy volteando a ver nuevamente a Levy jugando.

-¿Mago ermitaño?... ¿y ese quién es?- pregunto Gajeel levantando una ceja

-¿No lo conoces?, es el esposo de **Titania** …

 **Continuara….**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Erza y Jerall aparecen en el próximo cap :3**

 **Este es corto pero hay mucha info, así que sorry! ;_;**


	8. Chapter 8

**ORCS and ELVES**

 **Capítulo 8: El Mercader de las almas**

-¿Titania se casó?, ¿acaso existe un ser lo bastante valiente para aguantar a ese monstro de pelo rojo?- pregunto Gajeel genuinamente sorprendido

-Espera… ¿tú conoces a la reina de las hadas?- exclamo Minerva igual de sorprendida que el orco a su lado.

-Pues claro mujer, ¿se te olvido acaso que nuestro hogar se encuentra en medio del bosque sagrado?- la elfa oscura asintió aunque aún se notaba algo confundida- _agh madre santa_!… el bosque sagrado es territorio de las hadas desde mucho antes que nosotros nos instaláramos allí, pero ellas nos permitieron vivir ahí ya que nosotros nos encargamos de espantar a los leñadores y a los idiotas que tratan de cazarlas - explico de muy mala gana el orco de melena negra, la elfa oscura solo emitió un suave _"ah"_ en muestra de que entendía.

-Mira, no nos vengas con esa actitud, que tu ni siquiera sabías que la reina del lugar donde vives estaba casada- dijo Droy riéndose de su amigo orco, los demás soltaron una carcajada tratando así de liberarse de esa tensión que se había generando a su alrededor luego de la revelación del pasado de la pequeña elfa de pelo azul.

-Pues disculpa, pero la bruja del bosque y sus pequeñas moscas desnudistas ya hace tiempo que no se acercan a nuestra tribu, aunque bueno, eso más que nada porque algunos de los chicos se tiraron a algunas hadas y eso no le gusto a Titania- dijo Gajeel recordando el día en que la reina de las hadas casi destruye su tribu luego de descubrir lo que un orco le había hecho a una de sus sirvientas.

-Ugh… ustedes los orcos no pueden pasar ni 2 segundos sin meterla en algún ser vivo ¿verdad?- dijo Minerva disgustada con aquella pequeña anécdota de la tribu de guerreros, Gajeel sonrió oscuramente ante esas palabras.

-Yo no recuerdo que te quejaras luego de que tú y Sting se montaran tremendo _desfile_ en aquella fiesta- respondió el orco de melena negra con una sonrisa sádica que mostraba que él ya sabía qué tipo de reacción tendría por parte de su amiga, esta reacción no se hizo esperar ya que al instante la cabeza de Gajeel fue golpeada por la botella (ya vacía) de vino.

- **CALLATE!** \- grito la furiosa e igualmente avergonzada elfa oscura

-Así que al final fue con Sting ¿uh?- comento el enano de cabello naranja de manera casual, casi como si no se percatara de que la elfa seguía ante ellos- y yo que pensaba que había sido con Rouge, supongo que te debo 10 rupias hermano- suspiro el enano claramente decepcionado por haber perdido la apuesta.

-¿Está loca con Rouge?, por favor, sé que él es algo raro, pero mi hermano tiene mejor gusto que eso- dijo Gajeel con la misma sonrisa de antes plantada en su rostro

-Serás hijo de tu…-

- **AAAAH!-**

Antes de que Minerva pudiera terminar de mandar al diablo a Gajeel se escuchó un grito que provenía del patio donde estaban jugando hace unos momentos Levy y los demás.

- **DEJALA, IDIOTA!-** exigió una voz masculina a lo lejos, la cual fue seguida por un ruido estridente y más gritos. Al instante el orco de melena negra y el enano de cabellera naranja se apresuraron en ir a ver lo que ocurría, ambos listos para pelear si era enteramente necesario.

A medida que se acercaban al patio central los chicos vieron a algunas cuantas hadas que estaban revoloteando alrededor de una amazona que estaba recostada en el suelo sangrando, el enano preocupado fue a ver como se encontraba, confiando así en que su amigo sería más que suficiente para encargarse de la amenaza. El orco en cuestión llego finalmente al centro de todo aquel caos, descubriendo allí a un grupo relativamente grande de hombres los cuales retenían a su amigo de cabello rosa usando lo que parecían ser cuerdas hechas de **cabello de unicornio** , las cuales tienen propiedades de supresión de magia y fuerza sobrehumana.

-Malditos cobardes, más les vale sujetar bien estas cuerdas…. **porque como me suelen, juro por Acnologia mismo que no quedara ni rastro de sus huesos-** dijo Natsu con un tono de voz que usaba cuando estaba particularmente enojado

Los hombres que sujetaban al orco tragaron saliva ante el tono tan sombrío del joven a sus pies.

-No dejen que los intimide muchachos, solo es un mocoso que se hace las de malote- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo, este hombre de aspecto imponente coloco su pie sobre la cabeza de Natsu y empezó a moverlo lentamente, pareciendo como si estuviese pisando a un bicho insignificante

- **ALEJATE DE EL!-** grito la ninfa de agua mientras trataba de salir del firme agarre que uno de esos sujetos mantenía sobre ella.

- **Cállate** \- ordeno su captor dándole un fuerte tirón al cabello azul de la joven ninfa- no quiero tener que marcar tu bonita cara, así que cierra el pico y puede que más tarde nos divirtamos juntos- dijo este individuo mientras subía una de sus manos hasta unos de los pechos de Juvia, agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que de seguro le dejaría marcas.

El orco de cabello negro miraba la escena desde las sombras, buscando una apertura para atacar a ese misterioso grupo.

- _Es fácil darse cuenta que son un grupo de cazadores novatos por lo extremadamente engreídos que están siendo, es más, por lo que veo uno de ellos tiene pensado dañar la "mercancía" con fines de gozo personal… solo son un grupo de basuras sin valor_ \- pensó Gajeel analizando la escena ante _el- ahora la pregunta vendría siendo, ¿por qué vienen a atacar a uno de los puestos más populares de Midtown?..._ oh no, **LEVY**!- exclamo el orco al darse cuenta que faltaba alguien en aquel lugar, rápidamente usando su olfato empezó a buscar algún rastro que diera con la pequeña de cabello azul.

- **NO, SUELTAME!-** se escuchó a lo lejos el grito de la elfa antes mencionada, el orco se dirigió rápidamente a dónde provenía aquel llamado de auxilio, encontrando a Levy en una de las carpas que pertenecían a las ninfas, siendo retenida por varios cazadores el doble de grandes que ella.

- **Maldita sea Max!** , sujétala con más fuerza, esa patada por poco me rompe la nariz!- grito un cazador que se encontraba en el suelo frotándose la cara

-Lo siento, es que es muy escurridiza – se disculpó su compañero a la par que sujetaba el tobillo de Levy, abriendo así sus piernas, dejando a la vista de todos su feminidad descubierta (Minerva solo le dio un camisón)

- **NO!** \- grito nuevamente la pequeña peliazul mientras trataba de cerrar las piernas para bloquear la vista que tenía aquel sujeto de su parte intima

-Dicen varias leyendas que el ser que logre despojar a una elfa de su pureza será recomenzado con buena fortuna por el resto de sus días, y por lo que veo aquí abajo esta pequeña sigue intacta, me imagino que cualquier ricachón pagara lo que fuera para hacerse con ella- dijo el hombre que inspeccionaba la feminidad de Levy a la fuerza, abriendo los delicados labios vaginales de la muchacha para observar si el himen seguía intacto.

-¿Eso significa entonces que no podemos hacer nada con ella?, es que hace un rato la vimos desnuda y tengo que admitir que pese a su tamaño, esta mocosa tiene el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida- pregunto uno de los cazadores de rango menor, su superior dejo salir un suspiro ante la actitud de sus subordinados.

-No quiero ser yo el que les recuerde lo que puede llegar a hacerles Alexander si se entera de que ustedes arruinaron deliberadamente una mercancía tan rara como lo es la virginidad de una elfa de la luz- explico el segundo al mando de ese grupo

-Oh vamos Jack, al menos podemos metérsela por el cu…- el individuo no pudo llegar a completar la frase cuando un gran báculo de hierro con pinchos en la punta se estrelló en su cara, destrozándola en el acto.

Al instante, del techo de la carpa surgió una sombra de ojos rojos que se abalanzo sobre los cazadores, mandándolos a todos a volar a base de puñetazos y movimientos de su arma anteriormente descrita, la elfa al verse liberada se apresuró a salir de aquella escena, solo para terminar topándose con el líder de los cazadores (Alexander) afuera.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí afuera?- pregunto Alexander con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios, pero esa sonrisa fue borrada al minuto siguiente, cuando el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo choco contra él, derribándolo.

- **JEFE!** \- gritaron los miembros del grupo de cazadores que estaban reteniendo a algunas de las criaturas mágicas que vivían en aquel sitio, estas criaturas aprovecharon el momento de distracción del enemigo para contraatacar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto el líder de los cazadores mientras se quitaba de encima el cuerpo de su camarada- Por dios, ¿qué te hizo esto Jack?- pregunto Alexander horrorizado mientras observaba el estado del rostro de su amigo, siendo que parecía que un caballo le hubiese pateado en la cara con todas sus fuerza.

-Que conste que fui amable con el- dijo Gajeel surgiendo de entre las sombras con una aterrada Levy en sus brazos- sino me crees mira como están esos tipos de atrás- dijo el orco de melena negra mientras colocaba su gigantesco báculo de hierro sobre su hombro, dejando ver así como goteaba sangre de la punta de este.

-¿ **OTRO ORCO!?-** gritaron sorprendidos algunos cazadores ante la repentina aparición de Gajeel- pero si hoy cuando vinimos solo había uno, esto no puede ser! - dijo otro individuo aterrado

- _Ese idiota se tardó en aparecer_ \- murmuro Natsu a la par de que aprovechaba, al igual que los demás seres, la distracción causada por Gajeel para liberarse de las cuerdas que lo retenían, los cazadores que sujetaban anteriormente al joven orco lo miraron muertos de miedo- Ahora… ¿recuerdan lo que les dije sobre lo que pasaría si no tenían bien las cuerdas?- dijo el joven orco sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras que sus manos empezaban a tomar una tonalidad más oscura, pareciendo como si las manos del joven pelirosa se hubiesen vuelto garras de algún demonio.

-A la mierda esto, **nos vamos!-** exclamaron algunos cazadores de rango bajo, pero estos no pudieron ir muy lejos ya que una gigantesca pared de agua bloqueaba la salida.

-Juvia castigara a las personas que lastimaron a los amigos de Juvia- dijo la ninfa de agua mostrando un semblante que contrastaba mucho con el alegre y juguetón que tenía antes.

-La estupidez de tu grupo es una que me deja sin palabras, pequeño idiota- dijo Gajeel observando al líder de aquel grupo que se encontraba frente a él, claramente nervioso por lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¿quién en su sano juicio vendría al lugar más popular del mercado más grande del mundo con el fin de robar criaturas?, acaso de verdad creían que esto iba a salir bien?- pregunto el orco posando la mirada ahora en la pequeña que aún mantenía sujetada por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, esta se veía aún muy asustada por lo que acababa de vivir.

-Es que era un objetivo muy tentador- respondió el líder del grupo de cazadores- hoy por hoy no se consigue mucho efectivo cazando criaturas mágicas debido a que son cosas ya normales para cualquiera, incluso para los pobres… pero aquí hay una rareza, aquí hay algo único y me refiero a esa preciosidad que estas sujetando- dijo señalando a la elfa que era resguardada por el agarre del orco, está oculto la mirada en el cuello de Gajeel

-P… Pero no debería de ser una rareza, l…los elfos somos muy comunes en el mundo- replico la joven elfa sin apartar su cabeza del cuello del orco pelinegro

-¿Comunes?, pero es acaso que no lo sabes?- dijo Alexander sonriendo perversamente, Gajeel soltó un gruñido parecido al de un animal furioso mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de la pequeña

 **-No te atrevas!-** dijo el orco bajando el báculo de hierro de su hombro- como digas algo más juro por Acnologia que no quedaran restos reconocibles de tu inmunda cara- dijo a la par de que el tatuaje tribal que este tenía en el tórax y los hombros empezaba a brillar con ese tono rojo oscuro que tanto caracterizaba a un orco a punto de atacar

-Uy que miedo- dijo Alexander recuperando la confianza perdida- no creas que vas a ganarme fácilmente, por algo es que logre derrotar a tus amiguitos hace unos segundos sin que ustedes tontos se dieran cuenta- dijo para luego sacar una espada que llevaba sujeta en su cinturón, este sable estaba siendo cubierto en todo momento por un saco negro que colgaba de los hombros de Alexander

- _Esa espada desprende un aura extraña_ \- pensó Gajeel levantando una ceja- Enana… sujétate a mi espalda y no te sueltes por nada del mundo- dijo el orco a la pequeña que se aferraba a su cuello, esta levanto la cabeza para mirar los ojos de Gajeel y luego asintió.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese hacer algo, una potente luz ilumino todo el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunto un cazador levantando la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía aquella luz, sin embargo este no pudo ver nada ya que el cielo había desaparecido, dejando solo un espacio negro del cual surgía aquella luz que ahora los alumbraba a todos.

-Oye… no me puedo mover- dijo otro de los cazadores

- **Yo tampoco!-** exclamo exaltado otro individuo

Las criaturas mágicas en cambio sí que se movían, pero en lugar de atacar al enemigo que ahora estaba indefenso, prefirieron correr a toda velocidad a las carpas y encerrarse dentro de ellas.

-¿Qué está pasando!?- pregunto Alexander angustiado mientras trataba de mover su espada

Las orejas puntiagudas de Levy se movieron ante el sonido de algo a la distancia

- **Tenemos que escondernos!-** grito la pequeña elfa aterrada, el orco, que no parecía entender lo que pasaba, hizo lo que ella le ordeno y se ocultaron en la carpa donde estuvo Levy cautiva anteriormente.

-¿Qué pasa, Enana?, porque todos están tan asustados?- pregunto Gajeel a la pequeña elfa, esta no respondió y simplemente se aferró al cuerpo musculoso de su salvador.

 **-¿Quiénes son ustedes!?-** este grito llamo la atención del orco de melena negra, por lo que este asomo la cabeza para ver que ocurría afuera.

El anterior campo de batalla ahora estaba rodeado por un silencio sepulcral, donde solo se podía oír a algunos cazadores gimiendo y maldiciendo por la situación en la que se encontraban, pero entonces otro sonido rompió aquel silencio, este era el sonido de unos cascabeles, los cuales eran acompañados por el sonido de unas pisadas, las cuales parecían acercarse lentamente a aquel sitio.

La luz que rodeaba el campo de pronto desapareció, dejando a todos los cazadores, aun inmóviles por cierto, envueltos en la oscuridad.

El sonido de los cascabeles aumentaba con cada paso, pero ahora, debido a la falta de luz, se podía apreciar un pequeño haz de luz que iba menándose de atrás para adelante con cada paso nuevo que daba aquella extraña entidad que se acercaba.

Gajeel agudizo la mirada para ver si podía identificar a aquella persona o cosa.

- _El_ _ **Merchant**_ _está aquí-_ susurro Levy mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados

-¿ **Merchant**?- dijo Gajeel mostrándose ahora ligeramente nervioso, pero aun así, su curiosidad le obligaba a no apartar la mirada de lo que ocurría afuera de la carpa.

Los pasos finalmente se detuvieron, ahora solo reinaba el silencio nuevamente, la luz que seguía a aquella entidad detuvo su movimiento al instante que los pasos cesaron. Alexander pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona que tenía el tamaño de un niño de no más de 10 años, esta persona parecía ser acompañada por dos hombres de una estatura que rivalizaba con la del orco de pelo negro.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto el líder de los cazadores

La silueta de aspecto infantil volteo la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba el líder de los cazadores, al instante aquella luz que antes se mecía de atrás para adelante fue apuntada directamente en dirección a Alexander, el cual tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciego por la potente luz. Cuando la luz bajo su intensidad este pudo volver a abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo vio que aquella persona de baja estatura y sus secuaces estaban ante él

Gajeel aprovecho la cercanía que tenia de aquella escena para poder observar mejor a aquella cosa que Levy había llamado como el " **Merchant** ", el cual parecía a simple vista ser un niño pequeño que tenía la cabeza cubierta por varias vendas manchadas de algún tipo de fluido, dejando eso si un espacio para que uno de los ojos de dicho pequeño sea visible.

La criatura iba vestida con relativa clase, es decir, camisa blanca con pantalones negros hechos de lo que parecía ser seda, con un saco negro abotonado que cubría la camisa, pero esta etiqueta al momento de vestir contrastaba abruptamente con el instrumento que llevaba el niño en sus manos y además resaltaba el hecho de que este iba descalzo, dejando ver la piel pálida de la criatura, otra cosa que se podía ver era el estado deplorable de las manos de aquella criatura, siendo que estas extremidades tenían una pinta similar a la que tendría un cadáver cuya piel hubiese sido carcomida por las ratas, los pies de aquel individuo no estaban mucho mejor tampoco, siendo que aparte de la piel desgarrada también se podía notar con facilidad que en los dedos del Merchant no habían uñas, cosa que resultaba la mar de perturbadora, más cuando se podían ver como varias larvas de mosca se movían entre la carne expuesta.

Ya hablando del instrumento anteriormente mencionado, esta era una lámpara de incienso similar a la que se usan en algunas iglesias, es decir, era un recipiente hecho enteramente de cobre que está sujeto a una cadena metálica. La superficie del recipiente era bellamente adornada por varias siluetas con formas florales, en una de las caras del recipiente estaba el agujero del cual surgía la luz brillante de antes.

La criatura de aspecto infantil miro detenidamente a Alexander, el cual estaba temblando en su lugar.

- **Carne** \- dijo el Merchant con un tono de voz demasiado grave para alguien con esa estatura, sonando como un hombre adulto con alguna infección pulmonar.

Los asistentes del Merchant se acercaron hasta donde estaba el jefe de los cazadores, estos dos seres no eran tan elegantes como su amo al momento de vestir, ya que solo estaban usando trapos viejos y manchados de sangre, otra diferencia que tenían estos individuos eran las herramientas que cargaban consigo mismos, ya que en lugar de traer una lámpara como su amo, estos cargaban con grandes cuchillas de carnicero y con costales húmedos que goteaban sangre. Una de estas criaturas acerco su cara a la de Alexander, olfateándolo, luego levanto ligeramente las vendas que cubrían parte de su cara, revelando que estas dos criaturas tenían bocas en el lugar que se suponía que tenían que tener los ojos.

-Rica… buena carne- dijo el Merchant luego de que uno de sus asistentes paso la lengua por la mejilla del aterrado cazador- Alma podrida… carne buena- dijo nuevamente la criatura, el otro asistente del Merchant aparto a su compañero y despojo a Alexander de su ropa, luego acerco su cuchilla al cuerpo del cazador y empezó a cortar un pedazo de su carne, una vez quito un buen pedazo de carne, este se detuvo.

 **-¿Qué demonios está pasando!?-** pregunto Gajeel completamente horrorizado por lo que estaba pasando

-El Merchant es una criatura sin rostro que adora recolectar objetos de valor para sí mismo, este es un ser que representa la codicia que tienen todos los seres vivos, el cual es acompañado por sus asistentes, los llamados **Boogeyman** \- dijo Levy levantando un poco la cabeza del hombro de Gajeel, pero aún no se animaba a mirar lo que pasaba afuera- Que no te vean Gajeel, la luz del Merchant paraliza solo a los humanos, pero pueden lastimar a las criaturas mágicas por igual si las ven- advirtió la elfa de pelo azul

-Carne buena… alma mala- dijo la criatura que sostenía la lámpara- vaciar- dijo la pequeña criatura levantando la lámpara de cobre hasta que la luz de la misma impactaba directo en los ojos de Alexander, este no hacía más que gritar y gritar más fuerte mientras sentía como algo ocurría dentro de sí; y es que efectivamente estaba pasando algo, ya que de los ojos, oídos y boca del cazador empezó a surgir fuego, el cual se mezclaba con el fuego que residía dentro de la lámpara del Merchant, luego de unos intensos segundos, Alexander se quedó quieto y el fuego se detuvo, el pequeño ser bajo la lámpara, la cual ahora brillaba aún más intensamente.

Uno de los Boogeyman agarro el cuerpo del cazador y lo arrojo dentro del saco que cargaba en su hombro.

-Ustedes… no ser… de valor- dijo el pequeño refiriéndose a los demás cazadores- **tu elfa… tu valor es incalculable… cuida tu espalda-** dijo el Merchant apuntando con su lámpara a la carpa donde se escondían Gajeel y Levy-… _él está en camino_ \- finalizo para luego darse la vuelta, desapareciendo así junto a sus asistentes.

Gajeel estaba respirando agitadamente mientras abrazaba a la pequeña elfa con fuerza, ambos aterrados por el hecho de que aquella horrenda criatura los había visto.

- _Mi valor… ¿incalculable?-_ murmuro la elfa de pelo azul recordando además las palabras que Alexander había dicho anteriormente

-Amigos ¿están todos bien!?- gritaron Jet y Droy preocupados de que el Merchant hubiese lastimado a alguno de los habitantes e invitados de su negocio.

-Estamos bien- dijo Natsu acompañado de Juvia, este se veía pálido, al parecer no había visto jamás algo como aquello.

-N…Nosotros igual- dijo Gajeel saliendo de su escondite junto con Levy, la cual se veía preocupada por algo.

-Gracias a todos los dioses que están bien- dijo Droy- jamás había pasado algo como esto en el mercado, esta es la primera vez que veo en acción a los llamados _guardianes_ de este lugar-agrego el enano notoriamente agitado

-Ya entiendo porque es que nadie se atreve a ocasionar líos por aquí, madre santa de la naturaleza- dijo Minerva igual de sorprendida que todos los demás

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa cosa con el líder de este grupo de idiotas?- pregunto Gajeel

-El Merchant tiene una lámpara que funciona a base de almas que él considera podridas, es decir, cuando él te registra y ve que tu alma es maligna pero que tienes un cuerpo físico admirable, pues decide quemar tu alma para así darle más intensidad al fuego que está dentro de esa lámpara, luego no tengo ni idea que hará en el cuerpo- explico el enano de pelo naranja

-Dios… en todos mis años no he visto jamás algo tan espantoso como eso, ni siquiera en los campos de batalla más sangrientos- dijo el joven pelirosa agachando la mirada

-…-la joven elfa se mantenía en silencio durante toda la conversación, hecho que llamo la atención de Juvia

-Levy, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto la ninfa de agua

-Es que… es que ese cazador me dijo algo que me dejo intrigada… lo mismo ahora con el Merchant que me dijo unas palabras antes de irse- Levy levanto la cabeza para mirar a todos los que la rodeaban- ¿Qué paso con mi gente?... recién caigo en cuenta que desde que me desperté no me he encontrado con ningún otro elfo de la luz, ¿dónde están?- pregunto impaciente la joven, Minerva a su lado podía ver que en sus ojos solo reinaba el miedo y la inseguridad, parecía que le aterraba la respuesta a esa pregunta

-Esa es una respuesta que deberás de buscar por tu cuenta, pequeña- dijo Gajeel de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Eh?-

 **Continuara….**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Honestamente no estoy seguro de cómo me salió este cap, pero lo reescribí tantas veces que ya mejor lo subía.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia, prometo que terminare esta historia**


	9. Chapter 9

**ORCS and ELVES**

Capítulo 9: **Melancholy Hill**

A las afueras de Midtown, en una colina donde crecía un alto roble, se encontraba una pequeña elfa de cabello azul cielo, la cual estaba recostada en el tronco del árbol mirando al horizonte con la mirada perdida. Mientras, dentro del mercado en sí, sus amigos estaban arreglando los destrozos que ocasionaron los cazadores hace unos minutos atrás.

- **Ni se les ocurra ponerse a descansar ahora, que todo esto es culpa suya!-** gritaba Minerva a algunos cazadores sobrevivientes que se habían quedado "voluntariamente" a ayudar.

-L…Lo sentimos- dijeron estos al unísono mirando al suelo

- _Estoy empezando a sentir lastima por esos tipos_ \- susurro Natsu al ver como Minerva le estaba dando de latigazos a los cazadores, Juvia y los enanos asintieron.

-Nosotros también- dijeron los tres haciendo una mueca ante el acto de brutalidad desmedido de la elfa

 **-¿Y USTEDES QUE TANTO SUSURRAN!?-** grito la Elfa oscura volteando la mirada en dirección a donde estaban Natsu y los demás, estos salieron disparados del lugar al instante.

- _Tch… idiotas_ \- murmuro Gajeel mientras ayudaba a unas amazonas a arreglar algunas carpas, sin embargo el orco de melena negra se notaba distraído, ya que no paraba de voltear la cabeza en dirección a la entrada del local, como esperando que alguien entre.

-Tranquilízate Gajeel, estoy segura que ella está bien- dijo una joven de cabello blanco que tenía alas por brazos y patas de algún ave en lugar de pies.

-... lo se Yukino, solo estoy pensando en qué hacer si ella acepta la propuesta- dijo Gajeel sonriendo a la Harpía que estaba detrás de él.

-Ya pensaras en algo- dijo Yukino golpeando la espalda del orco con una de sus alas para tratar de tranquilizarlo

- _Estas chicas pájaro son bastante agradables para provenir de una raza conocida por disfrutar causar dolor y caos-_ pensó Gajeel mientras veía como la joven de cabello blanco se iba volando en dirección a donde estaba Natsu y Juvia- …aunque aun no entiendo cómo demonios es que puede volar con esas tetas tan grandes- dijo el orco para sí mismo para luego soltar una sonora carcajada.

Una vez vista la situación en el mercado propongo volver con la elfa de cabello azul que se encontraba sola en la colina, la cual miraba al horizonte con cierta nostalgia y tristeza.

-… " _buscar la respuesta_ "- dijo Levy repitiendo las palabras de Gajeel- Algo debe de haber pasado para que ellos no quieran decírmelo directamente, pero…. ¿qué es lo que paso con mi gente?- se preguntó la elfa aferrándose más fuerte a sus piernas.

- _Tal vez ellos están mue…-_

- **NO** \- grito Levy cortando abruptamente esa idea que se había cruzado en su mente-No… ellos no pueden... **Lucy** … **Madre** … **Señora Freya** \- susurro la elfa cerrando los ojos

 _-Levy, mí querida niña… te quiero-_

 **Madre**

No… **me niego a aceptarlo!** -grito la joven elfa mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas

 _-Levy-chan, no tengas miedo, nos volveremos a ver…_ _ **lo prometo!-**_

 **Lucy**

 **-CALLATE!-** grito la joven golpeándose la cabeza con el tronco del árbol en un intento de acallar las voces que retumbaban en su cabeza

- _Levy…lamento tener que arruinar tu vida de esta forma, pero no veo otra forma, lo siento mi querida alumna_ -

 **Freya**

Levy a este punto se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer

 _-¿Porque no puedo quitarme esta horrenda sensación de vacío del pecho?-_ pensó Levy apretando su pecho- ¿ _Sera verdad acaso?… ¿estoy sola?_

 _-"Esa es una respuesta que deberás de buscar por tu cuenta, pequeña"-_

Las palabras de Gajeel nuevamente hicieron eco en la mente de Levy, haciendo que esta levante la cabeza para poder volver a mirar el horizonte.

-Buscar… **la respuesta** \- repitió la joven

Levy se levantó del suelo lentamente mientras aun caían lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero en ningún momento apartaba la mirada del horizonte, pareciendo casi como si estuviese hipnotizada.

-E…Estoy sacando conclusiones de forma muy precipitada- dijo la joven luego de secar sus lágrimas- no puedo quedarme aquí llorando por una simple suposición... tengo que saber que paso… aun si la respuesta no es agradable- dijo Levy aspirando una gran cantidad de aire para luego exhalarlo.

-Soy una hija de la luz… no puedo dejarme vencer por la tristeza- dijo la joven levantando el brazo en dirección al sol, casi como si tratara de agarrarlo- _Tengo que ser fuerte por mi familia_ \- pensó Levy con una renovada determinación.

Más tarde, la joven volvió a Midtown, donde la recibieron todos sus amigos en la puerta.

Entre la avalancha de preguntas y consejos, la joven logro hacerle una pregunta al orco de cabello negro, el cual era el único que no había dicho nada desde que ella llego.

-Gajeel- llamo la joven al orco, este bajo la cabeza para poder ver a la pequeña directamente a los ojos- Quiero descubrir la verdad de lo que paso- dijo la joven con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a duda.

Gajeel sonrió y coloco una mano en la cabeza de la elfa en un extraño gesto de cariño por parte del orco

-Así se habla, pequeña- Levy se sonrojo pero aun así devolvió la sonrisa a Gajeel mientras sujetaba la mano que estaba ahora en su cabeza

-¿Podrías dejar de decirme pequeña?

-No-

-Oigan, ¿qué demonios paso aquí?- pregunto Lily mientras entraba al negocio de los Enanos.

- **LILY!-** gritaron unas cuantas amazonas, harpías, elfas oscuras y ninfas para luego saltar en dirección del animal humanoide, el cual se veía incomodo al recibir tanta atención femenina.

-Oh cierto, habíamos venido con los demás a hacer las compras- dijo Natsu

-A ese gato siempre le llueven mujeres cada vez que viene a este mugrosos lugar- dijo Gajeel viendo como su amigo era acosado por varias hembras

-U…U…Un- tartamudeaba la pequeña elfa de la luz

-Oye tranquila pequeña, Lily es mi ami…- este fue cortado por el grito agudo de la pequeña a su lado

- **Es un Guardián del Bosque!-** grito Levy para luego salir corriendo a donde estaba Lily, una vez frente a él está lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Eh?- dijo el Hombre Pantera confundido por la repentina muestra de afecto

 **-¿EH!?-** exclamo Gajeel notoriamente molesto por la cercanía entre la joven y su amigo.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Cap. corto pero necesario, el próximo será más largo lo juro :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**ORCS and ELVES**

Capítulo 10: **Línea de partida**

-Hey Marcus, ¿lograse vender algo hoy?- pregunto un anciano sonriente mientras se acercaba al mostrador de madera del negocio de su amigo.

-Algo… no mucho realmente- dijo el vendedor soltando un suspiro- parece que últimamente los hechiceros no pasan mucho por aquí, supongo que esos idiotas de la Inquisición los están persiguiendo otra vez-dijo Marcus cruzando los brazos, el anciano soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el vendedor.

-Ya te había dicho yo que era arriesgado abrir un negocio donde solo se venden cosas para magos y hechiceros- dijo el viejo sonriendo ampliamente, su amigo le saco la lengua

-Si si si, dios Jacob, suenas como mi padre-

-Emm…disculpe señor- dijo una chica de cabello azul que se acercaba al mostrador

Marcus casi pega un salto al ver a la joven frente a su mostrador, sin embargo este mantuvo la compostura para parecer profesional ante su nuevo cliente.

-Buenas tardes querida, ¿buscas algo en particular?- dijo el vendedor dando su mejor sonrisa a la vez que frotaba sus manos, la joven miro alrededor del negocio con curiosidad

-¿Tiene algún bastón hecho con madera de la raíz de…? emm… ese "árbol de la vida", siempre tengo problemas diciendo su nombre- dijo la joven poniendo un dedo en su frente tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel árbol

-Q _ue adorable_ \- pensaron el vendedor y su amigo al ver la cara de concentración de la joven de cabello azul

-¿Árbol de la vida?...supongo que te refieres a **Yggdrasil-** dijo el vendedor dándose la vuelta para buscar lo que la joven pidió

\- Yggdra… **oh sí!,** ese era su nombre- dijo la joven saltando emocionada, Jacob se rio en voz baja al ver la emoción de la pequeña

-Tiene suerte señorita, este es el último bastón que me queda- dijo Marcus agarrando una caja de madera que estaba en la parte más alta de una repisa en el fondo de su negocio, este saco el bastón de dentro de la caja y se lo paso a su clienta.

El bastón estaba hecho con una madera cuya textura y color recordaban a los colmillos de elefante, con el mango adornado por una gran gema redonda de color carmesí y la base adornada por unas cuantas figuras hechas con plata pura.

-El precio de este báculo es bastante elevado pero eso se debe más que nada a que la madera de **Yggdrasil** es muy rara, ya que es prácticamente imposible cortar aunque sea un trozo de las raíces del árbol y por ello se debe esperar a que se caiga algo de la corteza- explico el vendedor mientras su clienta miraba el bastón de arriba abajo- le aseguro señorita que este es un báculo de calidad, el cual es virtualmente irrompible a menos que sea atacada por un Dios, además esta belleza incrementa el poder de todo los hechizos que usted realice gracias a la gema que está en la punta- el joven vendedor vio como los ojos de la joven brillaban de fascinación ante esa información

-Suena increíble, me lo llevo- dijo la joven dándose la vuelta para agarrar algo de su bolso

-… ¿no quiere saber cuál es el precio primero?- pregunto el vendedor incrédulo, su anciano amigo le dio un golpe en la nuca y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que no abra la boca

-El precio es lo de menos, de todos modos no necesito esto ahora mismo- dijo la joven dejando caer una bolsa hecha de cuero, luego abrió la bolsa para revelar varias piedras preciosas que brillaban intensamente.

El vendedor y su amigo casi se caen de espaldas al ver el contenido de aquella bolsa.

-¿S…so…son piedras de la mina de los Enanos?- pregunto el vendedor acercándose hacia la bolsa, la joven de cabello azul se volvió a colocar el bolso en su lugar, lista para salir de allí con su nuevo bastón.

-Sip, espero que sea suficiente- dijo la joven elfa volteando a ver al vendedor, pero para su sorpresa este estaba agarrando la bolsa con lágrimas en sus ojos, llorando de felicidad junto a su amigo.

-G…Gracias señorita, estaré por siempre agradecido con usted- dijo el vendedor mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas, la joven elfa asintió algo perturbada por el comportamiento de aquellos dos hombres.

-C…Creo que me voy, un placer- dijo la joven retrocediendo para luego salir corriendo del negocio, dejando solos a los dos amigos que se encontraban festejando.

La joven de cabello azul se detuvo cuando finalmente se había alejado lo suficiente del local, luego de recuperar al aliento esta levanto su nuevo báculo y le dio unas cuantas vueltas, arrojándolo en el aire para luego agarrarlo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto un joven orco de cabello negro, la joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre a sus espaldas, este la agarro antes de que ella caiga al suelo.

-G…Gajeel, **me asustaste!-** grito la joven golpeando el pecho de su amigo, este soltó una pequeña risita para luego bajar a la elfa

-No es mi culpa que estés distraída jugando con tu palo mágico- dijo el orco agarrando el báculo de Levy, esta se lo quito rápidamente cuando vio como el empezaba a moverlo como si fuese un garrote o algo parecido

-No es un _"palo mágico"_ y mucho menos un arma, tonto Gajeel- dijo Levy abrazando su nueva adquisición mientras le sacaba la lengua al orco

-Ten cuidado con esa lenguita tuya, no vaya a ser que alguien te la muerda- dijo Gajeel acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la joven, esta se sonrojo y guardo rápidamente tu lengua

-Gajeel deja de molestar a nuestra invitada- dijo el hombre pantera acercándose a su amigo y a la joven de cabello azul, la cual sonrió ampliamente al ver a Lily

-No se preocupe Señor Lily, el idiota no me molesta en absoluto- dijo Levy apartándose de Gajeel para ir hacia el hombre pantera, el cual tuvo que retener una carcajada al ver como su amigo fruncía el ceño, casi parecía que estaba celoso

 **Casi**

-Levy, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, más ahora que somos compañeros de aventura- dijo el felino de aspecto humanoide acariciando la cabeza de la joven, acto que recibió un gruñido molesto por parte de Gajeel

-Pobre Gajeel, esa pequeña lo lleva ignorando desde que se encontró con Lily- dijo el orco de cabello rosa que se acercaba con sus otros compañeros del escuadrón

-Bueno no es que lo ignore, es solo que Lily es más interesante que él- dijo el hermano de Natsu cubriendo su boca para que no vean su sonrisa, parece que le divertida el comportamiento de Gajeel

-Si Gajeel fuera un hombre de verdad agarraría a su mujer y la marcaria enfrente de todos- dijo Elfman molesto con la actitud poco masculina de su compañero

-Elfman no creo que eso sea una buena idea- dijo Grey haciendo una mueca al imaginarse toda la escena

-Grey tiene razón Elfman, esa chica es muy pequeña, primero tiene que hacer que su cuerpo se acostumbre a su tamaño- dijo un orco de aspecto mas maduro que el resto, este estaba fumando una pipa mientras observaba a la pequeña elfa de pies a cabeza- tiene unas caderas bastante anchas, si el idiota de Gajeel tiene suerte puede que ella le entregue un montón de retoños fuertes- dijo el orco sonriendo mientras un sonrojo cubría su rostro

-Viejo verde- dijeron Grey y Natsu al unísono

- **Somos orcos, maldita sea!-** dijo el anciano levantando un puño al aire- embarazar hembras de otras especies es nuestra misión!-

-Es curioso que eso lo diga el único orco de tu generación que aún no ha logrado embarazar a ninguna hembra- dijo Laxus apareciendo detrás de aquel anciano, arruinando el intento de escena épica. El viejo se alejó del grupo y se puso de cuclillas en un rincón

-Auch- dijeron los otros orcos

-Ya se recuperara- dijo el líder del grupo restándole importancia al tema- ahora, pequeña ven un segundo- dijo Laxus llamando a Levy

-¿Si?- dijo está tragando saliva, el capitán del grupo de orcos desprendía un aura intimidante

-¿Eres consciente del riesgo que corres yendo al territorio de los orcos siendo una mujer?- dijo este cruzando los brazos

-¿R…Riesgo?-

Laxus levanto una ceja, luego se volteo para ver a Gajeel, el cual se golpeó la frente, parece que él se había olvidado de contarle a la pequeña sobre la mala costumbre de los orcos.

-¿La invitaste a venir con nosotros y no le dijiste nada sobre la conducta de nuestra gente?- dijo el capitán frotándose el puente de la nariz, el orco de melena negra empezó a sudar exageradamente, parecía bastante avergonzado.

-E…Es que pensaba que ella ya lo sabría, e…es un hecho muy conocido- tartamudeo Gajeel tratando de excusarse

Lily soltó un suspiro ante la incompetencia de su amigo.

-Laxus, si lo deseas yo me encargare de informar a Levy sobre "la situación", ustedes vayan preparando todo para irnos- dijo el hombre pantera dando un paso al frente

-Muy bien, no se demoren, los esperamos en la salida del este- dijo el líder haciendo una señal para que todos emprendan la marcha

Lily se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la elfa de cabello azul, esta aun sujetaba su báculo contra su pecho.

-Muy bien Levy, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a contar…

 **Más tarde en la salida al este de Midtown**

-¿Crees que llegaremos a la tribu antes de que anochezca?- pregunto Zeref al líder del escuadrón, este levanto la mirada al cielo para ver la posición del sol.

-Lo dudo, de aquí hasta la tribu tenemos unas 5 horas de viaje a pie y por lo que veo ya paso bastante tiempo del medio día- dijo Laxus haciendo una mueca

-¿Al menos seremos capaces de llegar al túnel antes de que caiga la noche?- pregunto el hijo de Hela

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿acaso te da miedo la oscuridad?- dijo el líder sonriendo a su compañero

-No, es que he escuchado algunos rumores inquietantes sobre el túnel **Hearthstone –** dijo el joven orco sin perder su expresión seria- parece que últimamente están pasando cosas extrañas en ese lugar, por eso quiero evitar tener algún encuentro desagradable ahora- agrego cruzando los brazos

-…No tenía ni idea, gracias por el dato Zeref- dijo el orco rubio dándole una palmada a su compañero en la espalda, este se quedó sin aire por el golpe amistoso de su amigo. Laxus no sabe controlar su fuerza

- **Muy bien idiotas, es hora de partir** \- grito el líder del grupo

-Espera Chispita, ¿no vamos a esperar a Lily y a la Enana?- pregunto el orco de cabello negro

-¿ _Chispita_?- murmuro Laxus mientras una vena surgía en su frente

- **Oigan!-** grito alguien a lo lejos, todo el grupo volteo para ver como Lily se acercaba con Levy sobre sus hombros- perdón la tardanza-dijo la elfa sonriendo mientras agitaba los brazos

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Natsu

-No fue una conversación agradable- dijo Lily sin querer entrar en muchos detalles

-Muy bien ahora que estamos todos supongo que es hora de irnos- exclamo Laxus- agarren todo y no olviden nada, **vámonos!-** ordeno el orco de cabello rubio alzando la mano, sus hombres (y Levy) respondieron con un " **SI**!"

Todos los orcos agarraron las compras y emprendieron la marcha, ninguno volteo la mirada, salvo la pequeña elfa, que le dedico una última mirada a aquel mercado, para luego voltear y caminar hacia adelante sin dejar que la dude se apodere de su cuerpo

 _-Madre, Lucy, amigos… les prometo a todos que no me rendiré hasta averiguar qué fue lo que paso con ustedes, y sea cual sea la respuesta, prometo no dejarme caer por la tristeza-_ pensó Levy corriendo delante del grupo de orcos, dejando caer una última lagrima a medida que se alejaba de aquel mercado

 **-Mientras los orcos emprendían su retirada, en el Castillo del rey Hades ocurría algo muy peculiar-**

Las Amalgamas de Mard se encontraban alrededor del capullo hecho de sangre donde se encontraba el cadáver de Hades, estas criaturas estaban gimiendo ruidosamente mientras sacudían sus brazos de arriba abajo, pareciendo monos exaltados por algo.

-Finalmente…- dijo Mard sonriendo ampliamente al ver como el capullo color carmesí empezó a zarandearse- **Nuestro verdadero Rey volverá a la vida!-** exclamo el joven sacerdote dando unos pasos hacia atrás

Las criaturas se detuvieron abruptamente, todas estas huyeron del lugar, aterradas de algo. Entonces, del capullo surgió un potente rugido, el cual se hizo escuchar no solo en la cuidad humana, sino que retumbo en cada rincón del mundo.

- **¿Que es ese ruido!?-** gritaron algunos ciudadanos de Magnolia cubriéndose los oídos, mientras que otros trataban de no lastimarse con los cristales de las ventanas rotas a causa de ese estridente sonido.

El salón donde se encontraba Mard empezó a volverse tan oscuro como una noche sin luna, en cuestión de segundos el sacerdote se encontraba parado en un espacio negro, siendo que el único objeto visible era el capullo sangriento. Este empezó a chorrear sangre de su superficie, creando un charco rojo que resaltaba bastante entre la oscuridad, Mard bajo la mirada para ver el charco de líquido rojo y fue entonces cuando vio que había un rostro humano sobresaliendo.

El rostro humano abrió los ojos y emitió un grito, el cual fue seguido por otros igual de fuertes, Mard se tropezó y cayó el suelo del susto. Desde su posición el vio con asombro como cinco cuerpos de aspecto humanoide empezaban a surgir del charco carmesí, estos seres eran dos hombres, dos mujeres y una bestia tan alta que tocaba el techo con su cabeza.

- _Los Jinetes_ \- pensó el sacerdote viendo como la sangre lentamente se deslizaba por el cuerpo de aquellos cinco individuos, dejando ver la piel y pelaje de estas criaturas.

Antes de que este o alguno de los Jinetes pudieran recitar alguna palabra, un nuevo grito rompió el silencio, este provenía de dentro del caparazón carmesí, el cual se movía aún más erráticamente que antes. De pronto, un par de brazos salieron de la punta de aquel capullo rojo, estos se movían por todos lados buscando alguna superficie para sujetarse, las manos finalmente se aferraron al capullo y empezaron a hacer fuerza para que así el resto del cuerpo salga de su confinamiento.

- **aaaAAAAAAgggGGGGHH!-** la criatura soltó un potente grito a la vez que hacia fuerza para romper aquel lugar que lo retenía, lográndolo finalmente.

- **Rey!-** exclamaron los 5 jinetes al ver como su monarca caía al suelo totalmente cubierto de sangre, esta criatura movía sus extremidades de forma desesperada, tratando de ponerse de pie o siquiera mover sus dedos- El rey está muy delgado y ha perdido toda su masa muscular, ¿eso es normal?- pregunto una de las mujeres agachándose para poder sujetar a su rey, pero este no parecía querer su ayuda.

-No seas ruidosa mujer- dijo la bestia de gran tamaño cruzando sus brazos

-Madre tranquilízate- dijo uno de los jóvenes colocando su mano en el hombro de la que parecía ser su madre

-Esta mujerzuela siempre siendo chillona- dijo la otra mujer haciendo una mueca

-Mama por favor, sabes que a mi Padre no le gusta que se pongan a pelear- dijo el otro joven mientras miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad

-Tch- dijo está volteando la mirada

-Gracias hermano, realmente no quería tener que verlas pelear ahora mismo- dijo el joven que se encontraba arrodillado

-No hay de que, Hermanito- dijo este sonriendo

- _Ugh…-_ el ser que se encontraba en el suelo soltó otro gemido- **SILENCIO-** exclamo el "Rey" sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

Los cinco jinetes se apartaron rápidamente cuando vieron como su monarca se ponía de pie.

-Tu- dijo la criatura señalando a Mard- el cuerpo que me diste es débil… ¿no había otro mejor?- pregunto la criatura apretando los puños, el joven sacerdote sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

-Y…Yo lo siento, Mi Rey, pero él era posiblemente el ser más poderoso de este castillo- dijo Mard sin ser capaz de mirar a su líder a los ojos

-La fuerza insignificante de un humano no me basta…- dijo este estirando los brazos y las piernas-… pero de momento supongo que me servirá- agrego este soltando un suspiro.

- _Mi amoooor_ , aun con esa vasija humana te vez muy bien~~- dijo la mujer que se encontraba arrodillada hace poco- especialmente esa parte de allí abajo, esa aún se ve tan bien como siempre- agrego está lamiéndose los labios mientras veía el miembro de su rey, el cual se sacudía cada vez que este se movía.

-Asquerosa degenerada, ¿cómo te atreves a observar el cuerpo de **MI** hombre?- exclamo la otra mujer dando un paso al frente, chocando su pecho con el de la otra joven- tú con ese cuerpo vulgar que ha sido usado por varios hombres no merece recibir nuevamente la semilla de mi rey, así que apártate- dijo está sonriendo perversamente

- **MAMAAA** -exclamaron los dos jóvenes al ver como sus madres se ponían a discutir

-Por favor, mi miembro es claramente más grande y ancho que el del **Rey** –dijo la bestia, los dos jóvenes miraron con confusión a la criatura

-¿Acaso eso es un reto, **Partolón**?- pregunto elRey sonriendo

-Puede que lo sea, puede que no, ¿qué harás al respeto?- respondió la criatura levantando una ceja

-Padre, no creo que sea muy inteligente ponerte a jugar con Partol ahora que tu nuevo cuerpo sigue débil- dijo uno de los jóvenes

- **Tsuku** tiene razón Padre, además… el Tito Partol tiene la polla de un caballo literalmente, esa es una ventaja injusta- dijo el otro joven soltando una sonora carcajada, su hermano menor prefirió ser más discreto y cubrió su sonrisa con su mano

 **-Susanoo! No seas irrespetuoso!-** gritaron las dos mujeres

-No está siendo irrespetuoso, está siendo realista- dijo Partolón poniendo sus manos en su cadera, mostrando con orgullo su masculinidad- no siempre puedes ganar todas tus batallas, Mi Rey- agrego con soberbia

-Cierra pico, Berserker exhibicionista- replico el Rey - **Beatrix** , **Irene** dejen de refregar sus tetas por un segundo, tenemos que empezar a planear nuestra futura movida ahora que estamos de vuelta- dijo el Rey sentándose en el trono cubierto de sangre- … _bueno, casi_ \- agrego en voz baja luego de ver el estado de su cuerpo

-Awww… Acno no te sientas mal- dijo Beatrix sentándose en el regazo de su Rey, colocando la cabeza de este entre sus pechos- estoy segura de que pronto recuperaras tu cuerpo, ¿verdad?- dijo está sonriéndole al sacerdote que aun seguía parado en su lugar

-P…Pues claro… _creo_ \- dijo el joven tratando de mantener la calma- emmm… crear un cuerpo humano es un proceso muy complejo, puede que demore algo de tiempo pero eventualmente recuperara su forma original- agrego rápidamente al ver como la mujer que estaba en el regazo del rey lo miraba con rabia.

-Eso espero, no me gusta nada verme como una puta momia cubierta de sangre- dijo el rey apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer, esta última le lanzo una mirada a la mujer de cabello escarlata que la miraba con disgusto- Mard, ¿las amalgamas que creaste están en plena condición física?-

-Sí señor, actualmente disponemos de veinte amalgamas totalmente capacitadas para pelear- dijo el sacerdote sonriendo a su Rey, el joven se veía ahora más calmado

-Parece que darle poder y conocimiento a este pequeño humano no fue un desperdicio después de todo- dijo Partolón mirando al humano con aburrimiento

-Silencio- dijo el rey carmesí levantando una mano para callar al Berserker- Mard necesito que tus amalgamas vayan y encuentren a alguien capaz de devolverle la fuerza a mi cuerpo-

Mard y los jinetes se sorprendieron ante esa petición

-¿Por qué no nos envías a nosotros, Padre?- pregunto el joven Tsuku

-Ustedes cinco se han debilitado por estar tanto tiempo encerrados, si los envió ahora es probable que alguien los termine matando fácilmente- dijo secamente el rey sin voltear a ver a su hijo menor

-Además necesitamos de nuestras armaduras y de nuestras armas- agrego Irene bajando la mirada para ver su cuerpo desnudo- vamos a tener que salir a buscar vestimenta nueva ya que nuestra antigua ropa parece haber sido destruida- agrego soltando un suspiro, en cambio la mujer que estaba abrazando al rey salto emocionada.

 **-¿Vamos a salir a hacer compras? genial!-** exclamo la mujer de cabello blanco sonriendo ampliamente

-Que _emocioooon~_ \- dijo Susanoo sarcásticamente

-De todos modos- dijo el Rey levantando la voz para que el resto se calle-… como te decía Mard, tienes que enviar a tus amalgamas a buscar a una pequeña elfa de cabello azul- Acnologia sonrió perversamente al pensar en la joven elfa

 **Continuara….**

Aquí les dejo una descripción de los Jinetes:

- **Susanoo** : es el hijo mayor de Acnologia. Este joven es casi tan alto como su padre en su forma original, contando además con un cuerpo bien trabajado y lleno de cicatrices. Este chico tenía el cabello rojo con unos mechones grises, ojos color esmeralda, una boca llena de dientes filosos y piel oscura como la de su padre. Su madre era Irene

\- **Tsuku:** es el hijo menor de Acnologia. Este joven tenía la altura de un adolecente de 17 años promedio, siendo por esto el más pequeño del grupo. El joven era delgado y no tan construido como si hermano mayor, teniendo cabello gris, ojos azul oscuro y dientes blancos como las perlas, el rostro del joven era despampanante, contando con una piel cremosa y libre de cicatrices. Su madre era Beatrix

- **Partolón** : él es un berserker, por lo que es un guerrero animal de aspecto humanoide, este es un caballo de pelaje negro que media unos 3 metros de altura, con brazos largos y anchos que tocaban el suelo y piernas musculosas con patas semejantes a la de los caballos normales. La crin de Partolón era larga y sedosa, cubriendo la ancha espalda del animal, menos su rostro ya que este siempre ataba su cabello para evitar tapar sus ojos, la cola en cambio se veía más grasosa y no tan suave. Este era el más alto del grupo, además de tener el mejor físico de entre los Jinetes.

- **Irene** : guerrera de gran altura perteneciente a la tribu de las Amazonas. Una mujer hermosa de complexión delgada con pechos medianamente grandes y piel blanca, la guerrera amazona contaba con un muy característico cabello escarlata y una cicatriz en su vientre.

Esta es la primera esposa de Acnologia y es la madre de Susanoo

- **Beatrix:** ella es un súcubo, un demonio de aspecto femenino que adora engatusar a los hombres con el objetivo de succionar su sangre y sus vidas. La segunda esposa de Acnologia era una mujer bellísima, con piel blanca y suave, cabello largo que llegaba hasta sus caderas anchas, senos de gran tamaño y muy tentadores para cualquiera, y labios rojos como los pétalos de rosa.

La alegre demonio era la madre de Tsuku

 **Lamento la demora en subir el cap, pero la vida me tiene complicado últimamente. Prometo empezar a subir caps de menor duración pero de forma más seguida, lo prometo!**

 **Un saludo**


	11. Chapter 11

**ORCS and ELVES**

Capítulo 11: **Hearthstone**

- _Macho… el culo de esa elfa esta buenísimo_ \- murmuro un joven orco a su compañero

- _La verdad que tiene un trasero perfecto_ \- dijo el otro guerrero lamiéndose los labios sin apartar la mirada del culo de la joven peliazul- mierda, esa pequeña zorra parece estar pidiendo ser violada brutalmente con ese movimiento de caderas tan descarado- agrego tragando saliva, su compañero asintió a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior.

Gajeel que estaba detrás de ese dúo frunció el ceño al escuchar esos comentarios tan obscenos, aunque él también se encontraba admirando con cierta lujuria el físico de Levy, y también admitía que la joven movía sus caderas de una forma hipnótica y casi invitante, pero pese a eso él no aprobaba el uso de ese vocabulario para referirse a una joven tan dulce como lo era Levy.

- _Idiotas_ \- pensó Gajeel caminando más rápido para poder alcanzar a la joven, la cual se encontraba caminando adelante del grupo cerca de Laxus y Lily.

-Dime Pequeña, ¿tienes algún tipo de conocimiento mágico?- pregunto Laxus tratando de iniciar una conversación con la nueva recluta de su ejercito

-¿Eh!?- Levy se sobresaltó, no esperaba que el líder del grupo le dirigiera la palabra en ese momento- p…pues si!, cuando era niña se me enseño algo de magia, tanto defensiva como ofensiva- dijo bajando la cabeza mientras sujetaba fuertemente su nuevo báculo.

Laxus sonrió ante la timidez de la pequeña

-Me gustaría poder verte en acción en algún momento- dijo el rubio colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven de forma cariñosa, esta se puso roja al instante, el hombre pantera a su lado soltó una carcajada.

-Cuidado Rubia, no vaya a ser que tu mujer se ponga celosa de nuevo- dijo Gajeel acercándose al grupo, el orco rubio aparto la mano rápidamente mientras una capa de sudor empezaba a cubrir su rostro- O…Oye era una broma- dijo el orco de cabello negro al ver la reacción de su amigo, el cual se veía aterrado.

-¿Mujer?... es decir, ¿Laxus tiene esposa?- pregunto Levy con curiosidad mientras el nombrado y Gajeel se ponían a pelear- pero Lily, yo pensaba que los Orcos no tenían una sola mujer por eso que me contaste antes… ya sabes, sobre su constante _"actividad"-_ dijo la elfa gesticulando comillas en el aire con sus manos para remarcar sus palabras

-Pues yo no diría que ella es su "esposa", ya que eso significaría que él y ella tuvieron una ceremonia o algo remotamente parecido, cosa que no paso- dijo el hombre pantera cruzando los brazos- los Orcos no hacen ese tipo de ceremonias, digamos que no hay muchos interesados en volverse monigamos y prefieren quedarse con la poligamia, lo de Laxus y Mira es un caso muy raro, ya que Laxus la nombro como su compañera ante los ojos de toda la tribu, renunciando así a cualquier otra hembra incluso si ella fallece en algún momento- explico Lily, la pequeña elfa cerro sus ojos y coloco una mano en su barbilla

-Ya veo… entonces un orco puede elegir a una única compañera de por vida, supongo yo que una vez la mujer es reclamada el resto de Orcos no se atreverán a tocarla siquiera- dijo Levy

-Bueno no exactamente, la unión de la hembra y el orco es algo que únicamente los afecta a ellos, pero para el resto los dos siguen siendo los mismos, es por eso que aquellos que deciden proclamar a una hembra terminan dejando la tribu para evitar que algún otro profane a su mujer- dijo Lily algo incómodo por la charla- Laxus sin embargo se quedó en la tribu porque sabe que su mujer es lo bastante fuerte como para defenderse de cualquier idiota masoquista que trate de tocarla sin su permiso- Levy trago saliva a la vez que el color dejaba su rostro

-S…Son un gr…grupo interesante- tartamudeo la joven

-T…Tranquila, Gajeel y yo nos quedaremos contigo y te vigilaremos- dijo Lily haciendo una mueca al ver a la joven entrando en pánico

- _Eso… eso no me tranquiliza_!- dijo la joven sujetándose el cabello

-Bravo Lily, asustaste a la Enana- dijo Gajeel sumándose a la conversación ahora que Laxus se fue a hablar con Zeref- tranquilízate un poco mujer, nos tienes a nosotros como guardaespaldas, nadie se te va a acercar...-el joven Redfox se quedó callado un segundo para luego sonreír diabólicamente-… si tanto miedo tienes, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo en mi cuarto, ten por seguro que nadie se acercara a ti- dijo este lanzándole un guiño a la joven, esta se ocultó detrás de Lily cubriendo su rostro para que no vean su cara completamente roja.

-I…Idiota- murmuro esta

 **Luego de un rato caminando el grupo llego a la entrada de lo que parecía ser una especie de cueva muy oscura…**

-Muy bien chicos, ya llegamos al túnel **Hearthstone** , apresurémonos para llegar antes de la medianoche- dijo Laxus adentrándose primero para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba esperando, una vez verifico el perímetro este hizo una seña para que el resto lo acompañe.

-Agh! que dolor de piernas, ya quiero llegar a casa para dormir un poco- se quejó Natsu mientras se frotaba los pies, su hermano a su lado soltó un bostezo.

-Estoy exhausto- dijo Zeref frotándose los ojos

-¿Ya están cansados?, vaya debiluchos- dijo Elfman colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de los hermanos Dragneel- los chicos y yo pensábamos en ir a visitar a Bixlow, su bar esta cada día mejor y los chicos dicen que la semana pasada recibió a unas cuantas hembras humanas para que nosotros podamos descargar algo de tensión- dijo el gigante de cabello blanco sonriendo ampliamente mientras se imaginaba el físico de aquellas mujeres.

-¿Has dicho hembras humanas?- dijo Grey repentinamente emocionado por el tema- Yo me apunto a la salida, hace tiempo que no la pongo y la verdad que las humanas son de lo mejor- dijo el hijo de Silver frotándose las manos

-El bastardo de Bixlow debe de haber pagado una fortuna para conseguir mujeres humanas, son muy caras por su alta calidad- dijo un joven orco de cabello corto y de color naranja oscuro, el cual además tenía unos lentes con cristales celestes- la suavidad de la piel de las humanas y esa capacidad para adaptarse a cualquier cosa las hacen un verdadero tesoro invaluable- agrego este ajustándose los lentes

-Pero **Loki** , ¿no habías dicho el otro día que el cuerpo de las Amazonas era un tesoro invaluable?- pregunto Zeref

-¿Y no dijiste antes de eso que las Ninfas son de lo mejor que hay en este planeta?- pregunto Grey

-¿Y antes de eso no dijiste que…-

- **OKEY, YA ENTENDI!-** grito Loki callando a sus amigos- No pueden culparme por ser indeciso, el cuerpo de las mujeres en general es una obra maestra y debe ser admirado constantemente- agrego mientras se acomodaba nuevamente los lentes y el cabello

-Estos tipos necesitan aprender a controlar su entrepierna- dijo Gajeel horrorizado al escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo aquel pequeño grupo

-Ciertamente- dijo Lily mientras cubría los oídos de Levy

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto está inclinando la cabeza para un costado

- _Que linda que es_ \- pensaron tanto Gajeel como Lily al ver esa expresión tan inocente en el rostro de la joven.

- **A ver ustedes en el fondo, ya podrán discutir cuando lleguemos a casa, ahora muévanse**!- grito Laxus sin apartar la mirada del camino

El grupo se adentró en la oscuridad del túnel **Hearthstone,** caminando despreocupadamente mientras admiraban las paredes cubiertas de cristales de aquel lugar, algunos incluso se detenían unos momentos para tomar alguna piedra preciosa que estaban en el suelo.

-Que hermoso lugar- dijo Levy maravillada por la visión de aquel túnel oscuro iluminado por el brillo que producían algunas piedras preciosas- ¿Esos son cristales de cuarzo?- pregunto la elfa apuntando a unas rocas brillantes de gran tamaño que sobresalían del suelo.

-Pues si… creo- dijo Gajeel no dándole mucha importancia a aquellas rocas- ¿Tienen algo de especial?- pregunto el pelinegro volteando a ver la joven.

-Pues claro, tonto- dijo la peliazul golpeando el brazo del orco, este sonrió al ver como la joven funcia el ceño- los cristales de cuarzo tiene la capacidad de retener magia en su interior y cuando eso pasa ellos emiten luz, dependiendo de la cantidad de magia que tengan dentro la intensidad del brillo será mayor o menor- dijo la pequeña golpeando el brazo del orco con su dedo para remarcar su palabras.

-¿Enserio?, menos mal que me lo dices Enana, ahora mi vida está completa- dijo Gajeel rodeando la cintura de la joven con su brazo para luego levantarla fácilmente, la joven soltó un pequeño grito ante esa acción.

-B…Bájame!- dijo ella roja como tomate ya que la mano del orco estaba tocando, de forma poco disimulada, su trasero.

-No quiero- dijo el orco riéndose de la vergüenza de la pequeña, esta se sujetó de la cabeza de Gajeel para evitar caerse, presionando inconscientemente su torso en la cabeza de este- Gihihihi- el pelinegro se rio en voz baja al sentir los pechos de la joven en su mejilla izquierda

Levy abrió la boca para quejarse nuevamente, pero la cerro de pronto a la vez que sus largas orejas puntiagudas empezaban a moverse levemente como las orejas de los gatos cuando escuchaban algo. La elfa empezó a mover la cabeza para todos lados, tratando de encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido, es por eso que ella levanto más su cuerpo aprovechando que Gajeel la estaba agarrando.

-¿Qué ca…-las palabras del orco pelinegro murieron en su boca cuando los senos de la joven cubrieron sus ojos, hecho que parecía no importarle a la joven ya que ella seguía moviendo su cuerpo para encontrar el origen de aquel ruido desconocido.

- _Ese sonido…-_ pensó Levy–no puede ser…- murmuro la elfa peliazul aterrada por algo, esta empezó a olfatear con desesperación, buscando un olor en específico de entre todos los que impregnaban aquel lugar.

-Levy, ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Lily extrañado de aquel comportamiento tan inusual en la joven elfa

- **LAXUS!-** grito Levy sobresaltando a todos los miembros de aquel pequeño grupo- **TENEMOS QUE ILUMINAR ESTE LUGAR, AHORA**!- exclamo la elfa de pelo azul, algunos orcos notaron que los ojos de la joven estaban brillando intensamente en la oscuridad y que las pupilas parecían las de alguna especie de felino.

El líder del grupo pudo ver el terror en la mirada de la joven por lo que decidió hacer lo que ella decía, ya que ella no parecía ser el tipo de mujer que reaccionaria así por cualquier cosa.

-Natsu, danos algo de fuego!- ordeno el rubio a su subordinado

La elfa se apartó de Gajeel bruscamente, el cual seguía embobado y rojo como tomate, aunque en su rostro había una sonrisa tonta.

-Laxus, dile a los chicos que formen un círculo alrededor del fuego de Natsu- dijo Levy aferrándose a su báculo con fuerza, al instante los orcos hicieron lo que ella dijo y formaron un círculo para protegerse las espaldas mutuamente.

-Pequeña, ¿podrías decirnos que demonios es lo que pasa?- pregunto el líder del grupo sacando su arma

- **Trolls** \- dijo Levy sin voltear a mirar a Laxus- hay Trolls en este túnel- agrego apretando los dientes con rabia, Gajeel y Lily que estaban a su lado notaron que el cabello de la joven estaba erizado como el de un gato enojado y listo para atacar.

-¿Trolls?... ¿ **AQUÍ**!?- pregunto Laxus con incredulidad

-Sí, aquí y ahora, el pútrido olor de esos engendros es fácilmente identificable- exclamo la joven elfa totalmente encolerizada

-¿Qué le pasa a la Enana?, está actuando fuera de si- pregunto el orco pelinegro a su amigo peludo

-Los Elfos de la luz y los Trolls son enemigos naturales desde siempre, creo que tiene que ver con que los elfos son adoradores del sol y de la luz mientras que los trolls desprecian todo lo que tenga que ver con eso debido a su maldición- dijo Lily mirando la espalda de la joven- en el pasado había escuchado leyendas de las batallas sangrientas de esas dos especies, pero jamás pude imaginarme a los Elfos llenos de sed de sangre debido a que eran una especie muy amable y pacifica… realmente no me esperaba para nada esta reacción de Levy, da hasta miedo- dijo el hombre pantera tragando saliva al ver como los ojos de la joven brillaban en la oscuridad.

- _Ahí vienen_ \- susurro la joven elfa poniéndose de cuclillas para luego dar un salto hacia adelante, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

- **LEVY!-** grito Gajeel saltando tras la joven

- _Mierda, esos estúpidos cristales mágicos se apagaron, no veo una mierda_ \- pensó el joven orco viéndose envuelto por la penumbra- supongo que tendré que usar esto…- dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos para luego dejarse caer de espaldas, sin embargo este no se golpeó ni nada ya que su cuerpo fue succionado por las sombras que cubrían el suelo- _Agh está muy frio aquí adentro!-_ se quejó Gajeel desde dentro de la sombra- _Lo que hago por ti, Enana_

Mientras el orco se movilizaba usando las sombras que lo rodeaban, la elfa peliazul saltaba de aquí para allá apoyándose en los cristales apagados que rodeaban las paredes de aquella zona.

-¿Dónde estás, hijo de perra?- maldijo la joven

-No puede ser, ¿acaso eso que veo allí es un apestoso Elfo de la luz?- una voz chillona retumbo las paredes del túnel, deteniendo a Levy de golpe- No puede ser, es una elfa!- exclamo otra voz

-Hace años que no veo a una de estas rameras baratas, ya pensaba yo que estaban extintas- dijo una voz claramente femenina

-Pues esta estaba con un grupo de orcos, de seguro ellos la están usando como depósito de semen portátil- dijo otra voz risueña, las demás voces se echaron a reír ante ese comentario- Hey putita, ¿qué tal está el miembro de los orcos?- volvió a hablar la voz risueña mientras trataba de contener su propia risa

-Infelices maleducados- murmuro Levy levantando su báculo- **SOLARIS**!- grito la joven elfa, al minuto siguiente su báculo empezó a emitir una luz cegadora que ilumino completamente la zona a su alrededor, fue ahí cuando pudo ver que habían uno trolls rodeándola, los cuales se apresuraron a esconderse antes de volverse completamente en pierda.

- _Pequeña per…-_ el troll risueña no fue tan rápido como sus amigos, por lo que el termino convertido en piedra en poco menos de un minuto

-Ya no se ríen tanto, ¿eh?- pregunto Levy sonriendo para luego destrozar la estatua que en algún momento fue un troll

 **Continuara…**

 **Levy es peligrosa D:**

 **Para el próximo cap un poco de descripción a los Trolls y además los demás orcos harán algo cool… tal vez. Dejen reviews a ver si les gusta cómo va la cosa~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**ORCS and ELVES**

Capítulo 12: **Troll Huntress**

 **-¿Quién eres tú!?-** pregunto el líder del grupo a la criatura que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos sentada en una roca lejos del brillo del fuego, esta criatura sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada que puso a todo el grupo de Orcos en alerta- ¿De qué demonios te ríes?- pregunto Laxus claramente enojado por la actitud de aquel individuo.

-Ustedes Orcos siempre tan desafiantes y arrogantes, se creen superiores a todos solo por tener brazos del tamaño de un puto tronco- dijo aquella criatura riéndose abiertamente del grupo de guerreros ante el- Todos los de su raza son iguales, solo son matones descerebrados que piensan únicamente con el pene, tal vez por eso es tan fácil atraparlos- agrego este mientras se retorcía de la risa en su lugar.

-¿" _Atraparlos_ "?- repitió confundido uno de los integrantes de aquel escuadrón

-Ups… lo lamento estoy hablando de mas, suele pasar cuando tengo un buen día- dijo la criatura cubriéndose la boca- pero ¿pueden culparme?, me encanta cazar orcos en las noches de luna llena- agrego este ser soltando una carcajada que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

- **Thunder Charge!-** grito Laxus cargando su lanza con electricidad para luego arrojarla hacia el enemigo, este esquivo el ataque saltando hacia el techo de la caverna

-No puedo creerlo, esquivo tu ataque Laxus!- exclamo sorprendido Elfman al ver como aquella criatura se desvanecía en la oscuridad

-No le estaba apuntando a el- dijo el líder del grupo sonriendo levemente

La lanza electrificada impacto la pared destrozándola al instante, la potente carga eléctrica que estaba dentro se propago a lo largo de la pared húmeda de aquella oscura caverna alcanzando los cristales enormes que adornaban la superficie, cargándolos con tanta magia que empezaron a emitir una luz cegadora.

-Jeje…esa pequeña elfa sí que sabe varias cosas útiles- sonrió el rubio cruzando los brazos al recordar lo que la pequeña peliazul le contó a Gajeel anteriormente.

- **Nada mal, señor!-** grito la voz desde el techo con un tono menos alegre esta vez- **a ver que puedes hacer contra esto!-** desde su ubicación desconocida aquella criatura arrojo varios objetos de un tamaño diminuto que se hundieron en el suelo rocoso.

-… _oh no_ \- pensó Zeref al reconocer lo que eran esos objetos- **SALTEN!-** grito este agarrando a su hermano desprevenido para arrojarlo hacia atrás, todos los demás hicieron lo que este les ordeno sin pensarlo siquiera. De pronto un brazo gigantesco hecho de roca y barro salió del suelo, seguido por varias otras extremidades de igual tamaño solo que hechas de otros minerales distintos.

-¿QUE DEMO…- Grey no pudo alcanzar a terminar su oración cuando una mano enorme atrapo su pierna, evitando que este escape junto al resto.

-Son **Golems**!- exclamaron los Orcos en shock al ver como las criaturas hechas de barro y roca surgían del suelo mientras soltaban un largo y tortuoso gemido, estas criaturas superaban a los orcos en cuanto a tamaño se trataba, cosa irónica teniendo en cuenta sus piernas tan cortas a comparación de sus enormes brazos y torso, el cual también comprende a la cabeza de la criatura ya que estas no tenían cuello. Estos seres variaban mucho en cuanto a diseño, siendo que algunos por ejemplo solo tenían un solo ojo mientras que otros dos, unos tenían boca mientras que otros no, etc.

-Mierda, no pensé que este idiota tuviera _**Homer Gélems**_ \- maldijo Laxus en voz baja

-Este sujeto debe ser alguien muy especial, los Trolls normalmente no son capaces de utilizar magia- comento Lily impresionado a la vez que sacaba su espada listo para la batalla- _Solo espero que Gajeel y Levy tengan cuidado, estos tipos son peligrosos_ \- pensó el hombre pantera tragando saliva.

 **Mientras tanto con Levy**

- **Juro en nombre de Chernabog que te matare de la forma más horrenda imaginable, maldita zorra!-** grito una voz femenina cargada de ira desde las sombras

Levy sonrió casi perversamente mientras pateaba los restos del troll que ella petrifico hace unos segundos.

-Así que aún siguen creyendo en ese **payaso** de Chernabog - dijo la elfa remarcando la palabra payaso, cosa que no pareció agradarle a los trolls escondidos en las sombras- Por cosas así es que están condenados a vagar en cuevas apestosas por toda la eternidad mientras nosotros gozamos del mundo exterior… en cierto sentido me dan lastima, vaya vida más patética- dijo la joven peliazul con un torno burlón y sarcástico

- **CALLATE!-** grito una de la voces desde las sombras

Las orejas puntiagudas de la joven elfa se movieron levemente al detectar un sonido extraño, al instante la joven dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando a tiempo a la criatura que se abalanzó sobre ella a toda velocidad destrozando el suelo rocoso, aquella criatura soltó un gruñido molesto al ver que había fallado, luego tomo impulso nuevamente y se lanzó hacia arriba para desaparecer nuevamente en las sombras del techo.

- _Eso estuvo cerca_ \- pensó Levy buscando a sus atacantes con la mirada

 **CRACK**

El suelo bajo la elfa tiemblo violentamente, haciendo que la joven peliazul se tropiece, casi cayéndose al suelo debido a que la tierra se levantó de forma muy repentina.

- **TE TENGO!-** grito uno de los Trolls saliendo de las profundidades de la tierra, esta criatura pateo fuertemente la espalda de la joven peliazul antes de que ella pueda siquiera reaccionar.

- **AH!-** grito la elfa al recibir el impacto en su espalda, Levy se mordió el labio inferior con rabia y se dio la vuelta al instante lista para atacar a aquel Troll.

El ser ante Levy soltó una carcajada perversa al ver la expresión en el rostro de la joven, este empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia la pequeña elfa, la cual retrocedía lentamente a medida que este avanzaba.

-Pobre Elfita chiquitita, ¿te dolió el golpe?- pregunto el Troll inclinando su cabeza al costado a la vez que su sonrisa se agrandaba, los compañeros de esta criatura empezaron a bajar lentamente del techo rodeando a Levy.

La pequeña elfa ahora podía apreciar de mejor manera al cuerpo de aquellos Trolls, siendo que estos eran criaturas humanoides con un físico trabajado casi a la par de los Orcos, con grandes colmillos sobresaliendo por sus labios anchos, orejas puntiagudas y adornadas con algunos huesos, cabellera casi inexistente con la excepción de la hembra del grupo, la cual realmente no era muy diferente a los otros dos machos, salvo tal vez por sus caderas más marcada, pechos y dedos, los cuales eran más largos en sus manos.

Levy no podía ver de qué color era la piel de aquellos seres debido a la oscuridad de la caverna, pero si podía notar que habían rocas incrustadas en varias partes del cuerpo de los machos, por ejemplo, los codos tenían rocas filosas pegadas y en lugar de tener uñas estos tenían unas rocas blancas con la punta achatada. La joven peliazul trago saliva al notar como las uñas de la hembra se alargaban como navajas, lista para atacar, Levy busco con la mirada alguna cosa en el cuerpo de aquellos seres que pueda serle de utilidad, alguna debilidad o herida abierta, pero no pudo encontrar nada peculiar más allá del hecho de que los dos machos Troll estaban completamente desnudos.

 _-¿Acaso estos monstruos no conocen que es la decencia?_ \- pensó Levy apartando la mirada apenada- _Este no es momento para distraerte con tonterías Levy, piensa algo ahora o nos van a mataran!-_ se gritó Levy mentalmente

-¿Qué le paso a esa actitud tan prepotente que tenías hace unos segundos?, ahora hasta te ves asustada- dijo la Troll hembra lamiéndose las garras, la joven elfa peliazul noto la intensa sed de sangre que despedía aquella mujer a comparación de los dos machos que la acompañaban, los cuales simplemente sonreían perversamente sin despedir tanta hostilidad como ella.

-¿Cómo demonios es que había uno de ustedes bajo tierra?, yo vi que algo salto nuevamente hacia el techo- pregunto Levy volteando la cabeza para ver al troll que se acercaba hacia ella a sus espaldas mientras no dejaba de dar vuelta su cuerpo para evitar ser atrapada por alguno de los otros.

-Fue muy fácil realmente- dijo el troll que había salido de debajo de la tierra- lo que tu viste " _saltar_ " no fui yo, yo quede enterrado bajo tierra cuando me tire hacia ti- explico el Troll mientras las rocas filosas de sus codos, hombros y dedos empezaban a salir.

-P-Pero eso no tiene sentido- dijo Levy bloqueando el ataque de la Troll hembra con su báculo- **AH!-** exclamo la joven elfa empujando a la hembra para luego agacharse rápidamente, evitando así el golpe de una de las criaturas masculinas que estaba detrás de ella.

La elfa peliazul se escabullo entre las piernas del Troll, este fue derribado luego por un potente golpe que le propino Levy en la cabeza usando su báculo.

- _El idiota de Gajeel tenía razón, esto sí que sirve como un arma_ \- pensó Levy complacida al ver como su rival caía desplomado al suelo debido al golpe

- **Quarz idiota!-** exclamo la hembra enfurecida

- **Cierra el puto hocico Alpha!-** grito el otro Troll macho haciendo que la hembra se calle- esta pequeña zorra es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos…. debe ser por eso es que el **Maestro** nos ordenó que la atraigamos hacia nosotros separándola del grupo de Orcos- dijo este mirando a la joven elfa de pies a cabeza.

-….¿Maestro?- pregunto Levy mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento – _Mierda, siento el cuerpo muy pesado, parece que hace tiempo que no hago ejercicio-_ pensó la elfa limpiándose el sudor que caía por su frente

-¿Qué propones que hagamos con ella?- le pregunto Alpha a su compañero

-Creo que es hora de mostrarle a esta pequeña putilla cual es el verdadero poder de un Troll- dijo el macho sonriendo perversamente, la hembra pareció captar cual era el mensaje ya que esta también empezó a sonreír maléficamente.

-Bien dicho Beta- dijo Alpha acercándose al macho, este agarro la mano de la hembra con sumo cuidado para luego atraerla hacia él de tal forma que casi parecía algún tipo de danza, la joven elfa observaba con confusión a las dos siluetas que bailaban en la oscuridad.

 _-¿Qué están haciendo?-_ pensó Levy poniéndose en guardia

-Joven elfa… ¿acaso no sabes que-

-…nosotros los Trolls somos más fuertes **unidos**?- dijeron los dos trolls simultáneamente, casi como si fueran un mismo individuo

 _-¿Q-Que está pasando?-_ pensó la elfa asustada al ver como los dos cuerpos se fundían en uno solo de gran tamaño

-Somos **Omega** \- dijo la criatura resultante de dicha fusión

- _Es-Eso es nuevo-_ pensó Levy en shock

-Deberías ver la expresión que tiene tu cara, das pena- dijo la criatura acercándose a la elfa, esta salió de su estupor cuando vio que esa fusión tenía 4 pares de brazos y ojos, los cuales brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad.

-A-Ahora lo entiendo… ese amigo suyo que me ataco estaba fusionado con uno de ustedes- dijo la peliazul viendo el cuerpo inerte del tercer troll- cuando el impacto el suelo una de las parte se separó mientras que la otra quedo enterrado bajo tierra, por eso vi que alguien saltaba de aquel cráter- agrego Levy dando una voltereta hacia el costado, evitando ser golpeada por aquella nueva criatura.

El golpe del Troll fusionado impacto la pared de la caverna destrozando así a los cristales que estaban incrustados en su superficie, pero eso no fue todo ya que en ese mismo momento el suelo rocoso debajo de Levy se transformó en un puño gigante hecho de roca, el cual impacto a la joven de forma violenta, casi dejándola sin conocimiento al instante.

- _M-Mierda_ \- murmuro Levy escupiendo sangre a la vez que caía de espaldas al suelo frio

-¿Eso te dolió?- pregunto el Troll pateando a la joven que estaba en el suelo, esta soltó un alarido que retumbo en las paredes rocosas de aquel lugar.

- _M-Mierda n-no tengo suficiente magia como p-para usar otro S-Solaris_ \- pensó la pequeña elfa mientras trataba de que sus ojos no se cerraran- _F-Fui muy estúpida al haber u-usado ese h-hechizo al principio de la pelea_ … _ **AGH!**_ \- exclamo Levy al sentir como Omega apretaba su cuello con su pie

-El Maestro nos dijo que solo necesita usar tu cuerpo, así que tu vida realmente nos importa una mierda… lo lamento, pequeña zorra- dijo Omega viendo con placer morboso a la joven retorciéndose a sus pies- **MUERE** -

- **NOOOOOOO**!- grito Levy tratando desesperadamente de zafarse

- **Helheim!-**

Un gigantesco objeto hecho de acero surgió de las sombras golpeando a Omega en el rostro con una fuerza demoledora.

Levy, que apenas estaba consciente, sintió como alguien la levantaba del suelo delicadamente, esta volteo un poco la cabeza para ver el rostro de su salvador.

-Primer día fuera de ese mercado y ya estas hecha un desastre, la verdad que eres problemática- dijo un hombre alto rodeado de sombras con ojos carmesí como la sangre- para la próxima no te apartes de mí lado…. Levy- dijo Gajeel sujetando a la joven elfa contra su pecho con un brazo mientras que con el otro agarraba a su confiable mazo de acero.

La joven en sus brazos apoyo su cabeza en el pecho ancho del Orco, dejando que las lágrimas caigan libremente por sus mejillas, entre ese llanto lleno de angustia ella logro formar un pequeño _"Si"_

 **Continuara….**


End file.
